


The Diner

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diners, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Truckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 33,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A/N A one shot( maybe as it got away from me) with the premise of Jamie as a trucker and Claire a tired diner waitress/cook from the southern United States.  Please let me know what y'all thinlk





	1. The Diner

“Two hours.” She thinks as she watches the clock on the wall change from 3:59 to 4:00. Two hours and she was off for two days. She plans on nothing more strenuous then soaking her aching dogs, at least for the first day. She wipes the clean counter again as she strives to stay awake. 

The bar patrons have come and gone. Mary was in the back, stocking and she is struggling to stay awake. The hours between 4 and 6 put the grave in graveyard shift. She looks up eagerly as the bell jingles. A customer.  
The first thing she notices is that he is tall. Very tall. Must folks are to her as she only stands at 5’5 but he was a bit over 6 feet. The second thing is his hair. It is the most extraordinary shade of red and flows down his neck in loose curls. Pretty, is the first word that comes to mind.

“Hello, welcome to The Hut.” She says in a voice that tries to disguise that she is on the last two hours of a 12 hour shift. 

“Hello lass.” Well, he certainly isn’t from around here. Or even up north. 

“Hello lad. Would you like some coffee, or tea?”  
He grins causing crinkles around his blue eyes, reminding her how long it has been since she has had sex. 

“It is Scottish not English, my accent. Coffee would be most welcome.”

“Scottish? What are you doing here?” she asks as she goes to pour him a cup. She sits it in front of him.

“Thank ye. Weel, I am driving that truck,” he gestures behind him,” down to Miami.”

“I see. But, you didn’t drive it from Scotland.”

“Nae lass, that would be impossible due to the Atlantic. "

“Har har.” She turns back to wiping the counter. He watches for a while noticing the careful way she moves, the way she lifts her feet up, one at a time, to rest them.

“Lass, come have a seat and I will tell ye my tale. Us Scots are born storytellers.”

She takes the stool beside him and can't hold back the sigh as her feet leave the floor. “I am Claire.” She offers her hand.

“Jamie,” he says as he takes it. He notices the roughness from frequent hand washing but also that her nails are nicely done. She withdraws it after a second.

“So Jamie, what brings you across the pond?”

He smiles as he settles in to tell his tale. “My uncles mainly. Neither had a son. They expected their sister's son to take over the running of their company. Tis why they sent me to trucking school. But, what they were transferring was more than the whisky that was on the side of their trucks. When I discovered this, I ken'd, errr knew I had to get out. So, America seemed far enough away. I have lived here but a year and still miss the lochs and burns, monro's, and glens of home. But, driving across this vast country, I see the beauty here too.”

“Wow! What were they transporting?” He shakes his head.

“Sorry Claire. That I canna say. Besides, tis yer turn?”

“For?”

“Yer tale. Ye are a hard worker, yer sore feet and hands say sae. But, I bet there is more to yer tale Claire.”  
“What would you like to know?” He looks down at her hands. No ring. She saw where his eyes went and turned to his hands too. She looks up and meets his grin.

“Single?”

“Yes. And you?”

“Aye. Claire, what were ye born to do?” She stares at him, mouth agap. No one had ever ask her that. She had been asked why she worked at a diner. But, no one had---She answers with her heart and not her head.  
“I was born to write. That has been my dream since I was old enough to hold a pencil.”

“I bet this place is full of stories.” She smiles.

“That it is. But by the time I am off and get all that needs done at home, I am to tired to lift a pencil.”

“Then quit.” She shakes her head at him..

“It is a dream but can't make a living out of it. This pays my bills. Did you always wish to be a trucker?”

“Touche' Claire. Nae, I wanted to work my families land. But, “ he shrugs,” My uncles have made that impossible.”

She sighs and goes to stand. He reaches out and takes her hand. “Jamie?”

“When are ye off Claire?”

“Six why?”

“For how long?”

“Two days.”

“That will do.”

“That will do for what?”

“A good start on the Great American Novel.”

“No. Because home means laundry and grocery shopping and..”

He stops her flow of words by placing his hand over her lips. 

“Come with me to Miami. I drive. Ye write. I will have ye back here, if ye wish, before yer next shift.”

“If I wish,” she mumbles behind his fingers,” I don't know you.” 

“Don't ye?” She doesn’t but there is a different type of awareness. Deeper then head knowledge. As crazy as it seemed, she was considering it. “James Fraser, late of Lallybroch In the Highlands of Scotland. Currently mainly living in my truck with an occasional hotel. Home base is Columbus, Ohio.”

“Claire Beauchamp, born and raised right here in S. Carolina. Living at 502 Forrest Lane here. I am an only child and both my parents have passed. “

“Sorry. Mine too but not an only child. Have a sister named Janet, known as Jenny, a brother Willie, and a foster brother Rabbie.” 

“All still in Scotland?” 

“Aye. Jenny is married to my best mate, Ian. They have a son, wee Jamie and another on the way. Willie is in the Army and Rabbie is in university."

“Nice. Jamie it would be crazy to come with you.” He nods.

“I ken. Ye are right. I am a stranger. There is just something.” He pulls out money to pay for the coffee. “I will get going. It was nice to—”

“No Jamie. It will be crazy, is crazy, but I will. Something is telling me I should not let you walk out of here without me. Can you wait until 6?” They both watch the clock change from 4:59 to 5:00.

“Oh aye lass.”

Mary watches her walk out an hour later with the tall red haired stranger with a promise to see her in two days. Will it be a promise she keeps?


	2. The Truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie introduces Claire to his truck. She returns to writing.

White. Very white with nothing but the required license plate and tags on the back. She has seen plenty of trucks over the years and knows exactly what this means. She turns and looks at Jamie, her eyes wide and her mouth partly parted.

“What?” His eyes crinkle in good humor with laughter hidden behind that wide mouth.

“This is yours?” 

“Aye. Tis why I can invite ye tae come with me. I couldn’t if I was driving for someone else. It would be against the rules.”

She knew this just hadn't thought of it when she accepted his invitation to ride. She wasn’t thinking much at all when she accepted his invitation.

“Shall we?” He opens the passenger door and offers his hand. Taking a deep breath and his hand, she steps up. She climbs into the spring mounted seat. He walk around and pulls himself up into the driver’s seat.   
“Can we drive tae yer house? With the truck, I mean?” She thinks and then nods. She smiles at the thought of her neighbors reaction to his semi. “Seatbelt?” he reminds her and she snaps it. She then directs him once they exit the highway. As she predicts, her neighbors heads prop out of their windows and doors at the sound of his diesel breaks.

“Oops.” He says as he notices the same. He stops in front of her apartment building. 

“I will just be a minute.” She says as she opens the door. 

“Wait!” he hurries over to her side and helps her down. “Take yer time.” She nods and looks down at their clasped hands. He blushes and lets her go.

She goes in, hurries to her shower, redresses in her favorite yoga pants and oversized t-shirt. She packs more of the same and grabs her tablet and charger. She looks around and thinks if there is anything else she needs. It will only be two days. Or will it? 

“We can always come back if needed.” She says aloud. She slips on comfy socks and her favorite sneakers and looks around once more before turning and walking out, firmly locking the door behind her.

He stands against the truck and waits on her. He whistles softly when he sees her, bag over her shoulder, her curls free and over her shoulders, those tight pants, and cute shirt.

She doesn’t notice, he realizes. He is relieved. He didn’t invite her along to flirt with her. She needed a vacation. He was offering that. That is all. He firmly tells himself as she walks up to him.

“My lady.” He opens the door for her and takes her hand, helping her up, once again.

“Thank you. I didn’t know what to pack so I brought a couple changes of outfits and my tablet.”

“Perfect.” He climbs back up and restarts the engine. The neighbors peak out again but, his focus is on her. “Ye have something tae write in. I will take care of the rest.”

“I have money.” She quickly adds. He is shaking his head.

“If ye wish but, I invited ye along.” She nods and plugs her tablet into his charger. “Rest Claire. I will wake ye up for lunch.” She stretches out and rests her head against the window and closes her eyes. The truck rides surprisingly smooth. The sound of the diesel engine and her 12 hour shift lulls her to sleep.

She wakes when they stop. She is temporarily disoriented. She opens her eyes to a high dashboard. She turns and sees Jamie and it all comes back. 

“Oh hi.”

“Hi.” He is enchanted by her just awoke face. Her soft sleepy eyes, her tussled hair, her flushed skin. “McDonald’s do ye? I need tae make up time.” She becomes aware that they are in their parking lot.

“Yes. I am sorry. I have made you late.” He shakes his head as he parks. 

“Dinna fash.” She looks at him in confusion. “Sae sorry. It means don't worry. Giving ye a vacation is worth it.” 

“Okay.”

“I will run in. What would ye like?” She gives him her order. He refuses the money she offers. “I will be right back.” She watches him head in. She watches his arse, to be truthful about it. Lord, he is fine. But, just friends seems to be how he wants to play this. So, she tempers her more animalistic, want to jump his bones, side. She picks up her tablet instead and using McDonald’s wifi, logs on to Facebook and posts she is on an adventure. She then goes to her seldom used Word app and starts to type. She describes the last day, using different names and identifying details. She is so lost in her work that she jumps when Jamie knocks on her door.

“Sorry lass. Just can't get up with.” He gestures to the bag and drink carrier he holds. She quickly opens her door and, sitting her tablet to the side, takes them. “Ye are writing. That is excellent.”

She shrugs, self-conscious. “I don’t know how good it is.”

He makes a ‘Hmmpff’ noise and climbs in the other side. He distributes the food before speaking. “Ye are writing. Following yer passion. That makes it good.”

She shrugs and starts to eat. He does too, one handed as he drives. “I guess.” She says after awhile.”

“Claire, ye was lost in yer own wotld, the one ye were creating. Did it feel right?”

“It did. It felt wonderful.”

“And ye canna wait tae get back tae it?”

“Your right. I guess you are right.”

“I usually am.”

“Not to much of an ego.”

“Nae, not much.” She laughs and finishes eating. She gathers up the trash and picks her tablet back up. She returns to her own world as they continue down the highway.


	3. Truck Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bed. Two people. One interesting night.

He can’t help stealing glances at her. The way she has her knees pulled up towards her chest to hold the tablet, the way she bites her bottom lip as she concentrates, the way her pinky finger taps against the side of the tablet when she is searching for a word or thought. He is way to aware of her for his own good.  
It is approaching nightfall. He has one night and one more day with her according to the deal they made. Unless he can talk her into staying longer, she would be out of his life in around 18 hours. So this crush, or whatever it is, he needs to get under control. The thought causes a deep sigh that brings her head up.

“What?” He smiles at her and her answering smile causes his heart to skip a beat. He is in trouble.

“Nothing. I was just thinking we need to stop for the night. DOT regulations require it.”

“I know. You can’t work in a dinner for nine years and not learn something about truckers. And regulations.”

“Nine years? How old are ye Claire?”

“25 and you?”

“27. You started at 16?”

“Yes. Long story. I will tell you all about once we bunk down."

“Right,” He bites his own lip as he thinks how to do this. He wasn’t thinking about sleeping arrangements when he invited her along. He was reacting to an impulse that went beyond thought. A hotel, even with two beds, would give the wrong impression. He could bunk at a trunk stop bed and leave her his bed but doesn’t want to leave her out here alone. There is only one solution. He pulls into the truck stop, no parking along the highway with his passenger, and turns off the engine.  
“I've a bed directly behind me. Ye will take it and I can sleep right here.”

“On the chair? No Jamie. You have to drive and must be well rested. No, I will stay here and you take your bed.” He vigorously shakes his head.

“Tisn't safe. I will have the rig locked but still, ye will be seen be all who pass by. Nae.”

“What then? We will have to share the bed.”

“Share! Ah it is verra small.” 

Then we spoon.” She stands up and walks behind him, opens the curtain and looks. Small. Very small as he had warned. Just a bit bigger then a twin. She sits down on the edge and pulls her shoes off.  
She looks up at Jamie who stands watching her. “Are you joining me?”

“Iffrin!” he softly curses before sitting down on the drivers seat and pulling his own shoes off. He doesn’t usually sleep in his jeans but..

“Jamie, please get comfortable. I will close my eyes and turn around.” She does and with another mumbled curse, he locks the rig down and slips out of his jeans. He then carefully lays down beside her careful not to touch.

“Sae how did ye end up at the diner at 16?” He needs a distraction, bad.

“My dad left before I was born. All my childhood, she worked two jobs to take care of us, one being at the Hut. I made a vow that as soon as I legally could, I would help,” She turns back around and rest her head on her bent arm,” so I did. The plan was for me to work until I graduated then go to college.”

“But?”

“Mom died a month after I graduated,” She hears his sharp intake of breath but can’t look at him. Her eyes are closed again. “An undiagnosed heart condition. She went to sleep and never woke up. My college savings buried her and I kept working. My ‘dad' showed up at the funeral. Wanting to know if she had left him anything. “Just a daughter.” I told him. He left and a month later died of a drug overdose. So that is my backstory.”

“You are a verra strong woman Claire.” He doesn’t say he is sorry( though her story broke his heart). He knows she has heard enough of that and pity or even empathy isn’t what she needs.

“Thank you Jamie. What about you?”

“My mam died when I was 8. She had an ectopic pregnancy that ruptured. My dad of a stroke when I was 19. Out in the field and just dropped. It is why my uncles have such control.” She also doesn’t say sorry, just reaches out and lays her hand on his chest. He looks down and then covers it with his own. Their eyes meet and the crackling sexual tension that lies between them almost ignites. But she drops her eyes and moves her hand.

“We should sleep.” Her voice isn’t steady. 

“Aye.” He turns over, facing towards the front and she rolls over and faces the other way. “I want ye tae know, I dinna invite ye along because I wanted or expected anything. I have never done this before.”

“I know. If I would have thought you just wanted—I wouldn’t have come. So, no gal at every truck stop?” he chuckles and she feels it rumble through her own back.

“Nae. Nae gals period. I ken the reputation but I am not flippant with love and sex. It must mean something.” 

“Jamie, I need to roll over, to face towards the front. I can’t sleep facing a wall.” 

“Aye. Ye can lay against me. I promise not to jump ye “ She does and tentatively places her arm around him. He takes her hand and squeezes it. “Ye are safe with me.” 

“I know. Good night Jamie.”

“Good night Claire.” He sleeps better then he has in a long time, though his dreams are intense.


	4. Truck Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie introduces Claire to a truck stop waitress named Hazel who gives them both some good advise.

She wakes with the solid presence of Jamie in front of her. Her arm is still wrapped around him and her other hand is buried in his curls. Oops. She pulls her hand out of his hair but he has a firm grip on her other, holding it against his chest. Was it wondering overnight? From what she remembers of her dreams that is a possibility. Oh no!

“Good morning.” He mumbles, his voice still hoarse with sleep,” How did you sleep?”

“Good morning,” Well, might as well confront the issue head on,” Ah very well but had some interesting dreams.”

He chuckles causing vibrations in her chest. “Me too Claire but it was the best nights sleep I have had in awhile. Are you ready for breakfast?” Her stomach answers for her with a rumble he feels in his back. “I take that as an aye.” He lets go of her hand and sits up, reaching for his jeans. He pulls them on and she tries vainly to ignore his arse, inches away from her. She doesn’t touch him and gives herself a point for that. He stands and snaps them before looking back at her.

Heaven help him but is she beautiful with her sleep tussled hair, her heavy sleepy eyes, her t-shirt has rose up just enough for a peak of the ivory skin on her stomach. He swallows hard before sitting back down to pull his boots on. She sits up beside him and pulls her hair up, securing it with the hair tie she has on her wrist. She slips her own shoes on.

“Hazel should be working today. Now, she is a character. Let me introduce you.”

“Hazel! Really?”

“Cross my heart.” He unlocks the rig and lifts her down by her waist. He sits her on the ground and lets his hands linger a moment on the smooth heat of her sides.

“I need,” she breaths out. Oh she needs. More then she has in a long while. But he doesn’t do casual and she will be back home soon. The trip and man a memory,” a restroom.”

“Oh aye. “ He let’s her go and leads her in.

“James Fraser! As I live and breath. And who do you have with you?” She is brass and bold, with hair dyed the reddest red she has every seen. Her eyes surrounded by wrinkles, her mouth a huge grin, Hazel, Claire presumes.

“Hazel! I was hoping ye would be working today.”

“Where else would I be?”

“Claire meet Hazel, as much a part of this place as the grease on the grill. Hazel, Claire, the next great American novelist.” Claire blushes as she takes the woman's hand.

“Very nice to meet you.”

“You to sweetie. Jamie has never brought a woman here.”

“So he has told me. I would love to talk I just..” her squirming gives her away and Hazel smacks Jamie on his meaty shoulder.

“Show your lady where the john is.” He leads here back to them before rejoining Hazel who had turned towards the grill to make their breakfast. “Jamie Fraser, I never thought I would see the day. Where did you pick her up?”

“South Carolina. I don’t know what happened truly. I walked into her diner for coffee and.."

“The love bug hit.”

“Nae! I am just taking her to Miami then back home. She needed a vacation and a chance to rediscover her passion. “

“Then you are a fool. She is a writer, ehh?”

“Aye.”

“Then offer to take her around this country. She will find more inspiration out here then stuck behind a counter, trust me. For breakfast, two specials?”

“What? Oh yes. That is perfect.”

“Ask her.” She is walking out searching for him as the truck stop gets more crowded as the waking truckers seek breakfast. He waves and she rejoins them.

“Keep an eye on her Hazel. I must visit the johns too.” He slips away and Claire takes a seat on the stool in front of her. 

“He has really never brought a woman here?” she asks as she takes a sip of the coffee she sits before her.

“No. Jamie is different then must of these men. Must are like Earl here,” she nods to the man approaching,” a woman at every truck stop and highway marker.”

“Howdy girl. Haven't seen you around.” 

“Back off Earl. She is with Jamie.” Hazel warns as she waves a spatula at him with her fisted hand .

“Jamie?”

“Yes.” Claire answers and he moves on. 

“So, you are a writer?” She turns back to her grill once Earl leaves.

“I am trying to be. I work at a diner also. Makes finding time to write hard ."

“I can imagine girl. By the time I seat down I barely have energy to lift my own legs up let alone do something creative ."

“Exactly.”

“But now, if you were to be say, traveling around the country with a good man who would see you safe, and give you time to write and a lot of different characters and situations, now that would be the ideal.”

“Hazel, it is just for the next day or so?”

“That your idea or his? Have you asked if he wants it to be longer?”

“That would be awful presumptuous.”

“You are a writer for sure. Look Claire sweetie,” she turns and lays two full plates before her. They are filled with eggs, bacon, grits, homefries, and toast,” Jamie has never done this. It means something. Talk to him.” 

Jamie arrives just then with his curls tamed and his stomach rumbling.

“Hazel has prepared a feast.” Claire says as he takes the stool beside her.

“Aye, she is a doll. Thank ye.”

“Eat up before it gets cold.” They do, Jamie pays and gives her a generous tip. He gives her a kiss on her cheek, and they leave.

“Claire, before we get started, I would like tae talk with ye about something.."

“I would like to talk with you too.’


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk and a bit more.

He gestures to her to go first and the writer finds herself without words. “I…ahh go ahead.”

He grins down at his clasped hands. He is shy to but nothing ventured. Taking a deep breath, he starts.  
“I would like ye tae stay. Tae stay past Miami. Tae travel the country with me. I ken it may seem insane. Ye barely ken me but..” he looks up and meets her eyes,” Ye can write. Tis plenty of stories out on the road. Ye would be doing what ye want.”

“Is that the only reason. The only reason you want me with you?”

“I ahh..” 

“Because Jamie, I want to stay. It was the same thing I was going to ask,” He starts to say something and she places her hand over his lips. “But, it is about more then the writing. You are quickly are becoming more then a muse to me and I know you don't do casual so If you don't feel the same way..”

“Can I speak now?” She nods. He takes her fingers off his lips and gently kisses her fingertips before continuing, causing her to draw a deep breath. “Claire, I have never done this. I invited you to come with me it was because I couldn’t imagine walking out of that diner and ne' seeing ye again.. I needed more time. Aye, there is more. We can figure it out together.”

“Yes.” She is breathless and wants him so bad her body hums with it. He sees it. Hell, he feels it. Their mutual desire is explosive. “Jamie!” He can't take here. He really has to get to Miami. But. He pulls her to him with the hand he was still holding. 

“I am going tae kiss ye.” He dinna think she would mind but..

“Please.” He groans and lowers his head. Explosive doesn’t cover it. For the first time in his life, he sees stars. He feels her hands pulling at his hair. He licks across her teeth counting them with his tongue before she opens for him. Sweet and hot. God he wants her. The fact she was pressing against his groin isna helping. Her sweet heavy breasts are against his chest. He pulls away with a groan. She stares at him, her eyes blown wide with desire too.

“Claire, I want ye,” He chuckles,” though want doesn't seem strong enough. But, I must get tae Miami. “

“Right.” She takes several deep breaths. “Right.” 

“We can spent the night at a hotel there, if ye want?”

“If I want?”

“I ne' presume.”

“Oh baby, if it wasn’t clear enough, I want ye too. And not just physically.”

“Good. Okay love. Strap in. We can talk and drive.” She does and he starts up the rig and pulls out. When they are back on the highway, he says,

“Since ye are staying with me, we will need to do something with yer apartment.”

“Oh right. I have a few things I will want to take with me. The rest can go into storage.”

“Okay. After Miami, we can go back and settle things including yer job. “

“Right. I have a check coming and some savings. I can help, pull my weight.” She says with a bit of pride.

“Aye. I have an idea how ye can do that. Travel blogs are always looking for stories.”

“You read the travel blogs?”

“Aye lass. Not a typical trucker, ehh. I can direct ye tae the best ones.”

“Thank you Jamie. That would be great.” They get quiet and she watches Georgia pass by for a minute. “I have never been able to trust a guy. I feel a trust for you that is quite a bit scary. If you aren't serious, I need to know before I disrupt my life. If you just want a bit of fun, we can do that. I want you enough for that.”

“Claire, I think I am falling in love with you. You are worth way more then a f'cking. “ 

“Oh thank God!” she turns away from the window. “I think I love you too. How far away is Miami?” He turns and smiles at her. 

“Ten hours or so and I know. I will turn the radio on. It may help.” They drive into Florida to Willy Nelson. She sings along as she seeks the distraction of writing. It is a long day.


	6. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Miami where more then the weather heats up.

She watches the tall pines give way to palm trees as they travel farther south. Watching the scenery change helps to settle the nervous energy flowing through her. She can't write for it will all be smut. It would be all the things she wants to do to him and the things she wants him to do to her.

“Claire.” She turns away from the window and towards his amazing blue eyes. “Have to stop for gas. Do you need,” he stops and swallows,” ah the restroom or anything.”

“Yes. I need” a pause, a heartbeat that they both feel,” to pee.” They both let out a breath when she finishes. 

“We will be in Miami in a few more hours. I will unload, well actually they will there. And then..” He pulls into a gas station and gets quiet as he maneuvers the truck into position. “then we will get a place to shower, rest, and..”

“Yes and.”

He licks his lips, turns the truck off, and stands. He walks over to her, kneels by her seat, takes her hands, and continues,” And I will make love to you. I will honor your body, mind, and spirit by offering ye mine.” She is breathless again. How does he do that with just his words? “Do ye need tae pee?”

“What?” she feels almost hypnotized. “Pee. Right.” He chuckles, reaches down and undoes her seatbelt, and pulls her up. She lays against his body for a moment. He strokes her hair and whispers something in that same language he had used before.

“Fuel and restrooms. Come.” He let her body go but keeps her hand. He helps her down and lets her in, shows her where the bathrooms are, before going up to pay for the gas. She comes out and finds him leaning against the side of the truck watching the gas go in.

“It will take awhile.” He explains when she walks up. 

“Really? Then we have time to,” she gestures to the truck, towards the bed. He firmly shakes his head.

“As much as I want that, our first time will not be in a gas station parking lot. Come here.” She does and he pulls her into his arms. She rest against him with a sigh of contentment. “Claire, how long has it been?”

“Six months. A man from my town. He was okay but we had nothing in common outside of that. And for you?”

“Over a year. A lass in Scotland. I thought she cared for me but, was just seeking info on my uncles.” 

“Wait! You have been celibate since you got here?”

“Aye. As I said, it must mean something.”

“Wow.” 

“You haven’t been writing?”

“No. It would all be what I want to do to you and have you do to me.” She confesses against his chest. 

“Oh Christ!” he whispers against her hair. He is hard as stone and glad she is shielding him. He must change the subject. “My writer lacks the curiosity tae ask what I am hauling.” She looks up with the laugh he has surprised out of her.

“I didn’t even think..what are you hauling?”

“Office supplies. Computers, printers, fax machines He answers. He is relieved as his cock stand starts to go down.

“Is that the kind of stuff you always haul?”

“Weel, I can haul anything bar live animals, frozen foods, and flammable or toxins. Sae, I haul a lot of various things. After we get ye settled, I am taken a load of text books tae Albany New York.”

“We are going to New York!” She jumps up against him and he stills her least his erection returns. 

“Aye lass. I take it ye have be' been there?”

“No. Never been farther north then North Carolina.”

“I am sae glad I can show ye yer country.”

She purchases some fresh fruit, water, juice, and some granola bars as they wait for the trucks huge tank to fill up.

“We must eat something but fast and diner food and you will need your strength.” She explains. 

“And ye will need yer's.”

“No doubt.” She says with a wink and a sway of her hips as she places her purchases into the truck. He groans. They are soon back on the road.

They drive into Miami an hour and a half later. He drives up to the warehouse where he is delivering his lot. He backs up to a loading dock and a woman with a clipboard approaches. 

“Jamie!” her eyes full of light and she lays her hand on his arm until she sees Claire. She sits with a soft smile as she watches the lady flirt with Jamie.

He had immediately moved his arm. “Rita, meet my girlfriend , Claire. Claire, Rita, the receiving manager here.” He takes the clip board from her and reads over the invoice before signing it.

“Girlfriend?” Rita stares at her. 

“Yes. It is nice to meet you.” But she doesn’t make a move to come over and shake her hand. Nor does Rita come to her.

“Have all this. Ready tae unload?” He brings her attention back to her job.

“Yes. Just need you to unlock it.”

“Right. Care to join me, Claire?” She understands the test. Does she trust him in the back of the truck with the flirty woman. With Rita. 

“No need. I believe I will save my energy for later.” He grins at her. 

“I will be right back.” He climbs down with the keys.

“A girlfriend? You were here just a month ago. No mention of her then.” He could have told her that he didn’t know her then but..

“Ye dinna ken all about me Rita.” He unlocks the back and runs the door up. “Ye got this. I will be rejoining my love.” He moves back towards the front and Claire. 

“How long for the unhauling?” she asks.

“Anxious lass?”

“Yes. You aren’t?”

“Oh aye. Verra. They should have it unloaded in twenty minutes.”

“So, any kisses or flirting with Rita?”

“Nae Claire. She is married. A lot of the truckers dinna care about that. She counted me as one but, I set her straight months ago.”

“Yet she still tries?” He shrugs.

“Canna control her just myself. It would always be nae even before ye. Thank ye for trusting me.”

“It is important, trust. I always will unless you give me reason not to.”

“That will ne' happen.” 

As predicted, in twenty minutes, they are heading to a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Meant to include the love making but it got long. Tomorrow I promise.


	7. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Miami gets very hot.

He keep her hand after helping her out of the truck and they walked into the hotel together. A typical three star hotel with a tropical Miami feel. The bedspread is covered with palm trees. The prints on the wall are ocean scenes. She has been in very few hotels. Her mom and her took very little trips. She needs to check out the room and the bathroom. She lets go of his hand and heads towards the bathroom. She grins at the fishes and whales on the wall, the same on the shower curtain. She pulls it open to make sure it is clean. It is nary a hint of mold. The sink and toilet is also. The towels and washrags are also fresh and clean.

“Acceptable?” Jamie's voice causes her to jump.

“You scared me. Yes. Sorry, I have heard horror stories of black mold and bedbugs.” That reminds her and she heads back into the room and pulls the bedspread and sheets down. She lifts the edges of the bottom sheet and checks the mattress. Satisfied, she remakes the bed.

“I ken this place,” he comments from where he sits at the small table, twirling the pen with the hotel logo, between his fingers as he watches her,” I ken they are clean. Though I appreciate yer thoroughness.”

“You could have said something.”

“Aye but, I would but ye would have been more comfortable checking it out yerself. Ye need control Claire. I will try tae give ye all I can.”

“Thank you.” She took a seat on the edge of the bed. He stands, slowly unfolding his 6’3 frame. He walks slowly over to her. He doesn’t join her on the bed, not yet. He kneels instead and picks up one of her feet. He eases her shoe off. He does the same with the other. He then eases her socks off. He takes them firmly between his huge hands and starts the firmly massage them between his hands.

“Oh God.” Her head falls back as she happily surrenders to his magical touch. She recalls her vow to soak her feet when she got off work. This was so much better. She can’t help groaning as he works every last bit of tension out.

“Those noises Claire, ah Dhai, I want to hear them with my name, echoing around the room.”

“You will be screaming mine too.” She promised. He carefully lowers her feet and climbs on the bed. She scrambles up until she is laying flat. He hovers over her, before taking her hands. He holds then above her, stretching her body completely out before lowering himself down to her lips. Their teeth, tongues, and lips battle for dominance with each other. At the end, it is a draw, leaving them both breathless and needy.  
He releases her hands so he can run his hands down her body. She shivers as his hands skim over her neck, her arm, the side of her breast, before ghosting over her belly, her hip, and her thigh.

“Please!” she pleads. 

“I will touch and taste ye everywhere. Dinna fash. Patience.” She tries as she starts to explore him the same way. Running her hands down his face, chest, the biceps of his arms, his side, his thigh. It gives him an idea of what he is doing to her. With a quick movement, he lifts her up enough to pull her shirt off before removing his own.

“God, you are built.” She runs her hands over his exposed chest, finding his nipples, erect amidst the red hair that surrounds them, she focuses on them. Running the pads of her fingers over them causes the most delicious moan to come from him so she lowers her head and gently licks one.

“O Iffrin! Na Stad!” he cries out. She has no idea what he is saying but his accent and the strange language, as well as, his response, is quickly turning her on. He finds her bra strap as she bends over him. He gets it undone and lifts it out of the way so he can reach her own erect nipples with his hands, his thumbs. Her own growls echo against him. She starts to suck and he tightens his hands over her.

“Claire,” the thickness of his Scots makes her name almost unrecognizable. “my turn .” He easily reverses their positions, laying her flat and lowering his own hungry mouth to her chest. He slip her own bra all the way off. He licks all around them before drawing the left deep into his mouth. 

“Oh Jamie. There baby. Don't—ah- stop” he chuckles against her before sucking harder. One of her hands finds his curls, holding him in place. The other finds his bum. She strokes and squeezes as he moves to the right one. She gasps and moves her hand lower, finding his aching bawls and massaging them through his jeans.

He can take no more and moves away to finish undressing. She does the same, slithering out of the yoga pants that had been driving him insane. She pulls down pants and knickers both, distracting him as he slips his own underwear off.

Her arse is all he had imagined( and he had imagined it a lot). She has just the tiniest thatch of hair above her already glistening…

“Jamie, I need to see you.” He came back to himself and finishes undressing. “Lord, you are big.” She felt him earlier. But, the reality. He is easily nine inches and thick. The thought of him inside her has her squirming in anticipation.

“And ye are sae beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” She would argue but his eyes told her he believed it. He lays on his side beside her and gently starts to stroke below that thrash of hair. 

“Ohhh, that---please.” She moves against his hand. He watches her face, wanting to know exactly what she looks like when she finds her pleasure. He soon finds out as her pupils blow wide, her mouth opens in a wide O, her body stills then shudders under him. 

“Now! Oh, do you have condoms? I am not on anything.”

“Aye.” He bends over to pull his discarded jeans up, and digs them out of his pocket. She takes it from him and eases it down his very ready shaft.

“I need you inside me now.” He takes himself in hand and guides into the soft heat of her.

“F*ck naomh!” he groans as soon as he is fully shafted in her.

“Oh sweet Jesus!” Her legs come up and lock around his waist. He rocks inside her. She responds by biting his shoulder. “Harder. Faster!” she instructs. He does rocking in and out while rolling his hips on the downward arch.

“The gaol agam ort Sorcha!” He cries out as her body, inside and out, clings around him. 

“Jamie! Oh God Jamie!” 

He is to close to control his rhythm and holds her close as he pounds deeper into her. He finds her lips and deeply kisses her before pulling apart to scream out her name as he pumps, pumps, and pumps again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The Ghaildhig in order  
Oh God  
Oh hell. Don't stop.  
Holy F'ck  
i so love you Sorcha


	8. I Should Have Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find time to really talk.

“Wow!” she comes back to awareness of time and place slowly. He lay breathlessly beside her and simply nods. “Wow I knew from the heat that flows between us but..”

“Aye, it was…”  
“Surreal, spectacular, earthshattering .” she supplies.

“Aye all that.”

She rolls over to face him. “Well, it had been over a year. It was bound to be..”

“Nae Claire. It wasn’t just about the end of my celibacy. That went way beyond sex and ye ken it.”

“I what it?” 

He shakes himself. “Sorry. Ken means know.”

“Oh. Maybe.” She stretches out and grimaces before her face truly twist up in pain. “Owe.” She reaches for her shin. “Owe. Damn it!”

“A cramp?” She nods.” Let go.” He moves her hands off her leg and starts to kneed the knotted muscles. 

“Hurts! Owe. Bad!” 

“I ken love. Sae sorry. Relax it as much as ye can.” He presses his thumbs deep and she groans but mot in a good way. “My fault. I should have.”

“Better. It is getting better.” He eases up some but still continues to work it until the muscles is completely relaxed again.

“Why do you say it is your fault?” 

“Because I should have made more frequent stops. Let ye out to stretch yer legs out. I ken the dangers of sitting still tae long.”

“Jamie, it was just a leg cramp.” 

“Aye, thank Christ. It could have been far worse.”He stands up and starts to pace. “Ye see, long periods of inactivity can cause blood clots. Ye are used tae being on yer feet for hours. I should have seen tae ye better.” 

“Jamie, you have seen to me fine. Really. I should have moved more. But, that is on me too, right. I am an adult.”

“Aye, ye are. We will do better.”

“Yes. Now please come back. I want to discuss what you yelled out.”

“What I yelled out?”

“Right. I don’t know the language.” He takes a seat back beside her.

“It is Ghaildhig. I am getting better at speaking and thinking just in English but in the midst of passion and strong emotions, I return tae my roots.”

“ Makes sense. What were you saying?” He urges her to his side. When her head is resting comfortably on his chest, he answers her.

“Hmm, I called out tae God. I believe I said holy f'ck when we were joined.”

“And at the end? It seems you were addressing me but not by name.”

“Nae was yer name. Sorcha is the Gaelic version of your name. It means light.”

“That is awesome. But what did you say before that?” He doesn’t wish to answer her. But, it is important to be honest so..

“I said, I love ye so much.” 

“But, we have only known each other less then a week. How can?”

“Ye said.” 

“I said I thought I was. Not that I was certain.”

“Well, I am. I ken ye have yer doubts and ye are welcome tae them. They do make more sense. Take ye time. Sort it out in yer head and heart.”

“You are certain. Love, it isn't an easy thing for me. This is. Sex is. But, love means until it is convenient. It means leaving when times get rough. Not following through.”

“Yer dad?”

“Yes. He 'loved' my mom until be found out I was on the way. I had only meet him once. Never laid eyes on him until her funeral This man who was supposed to be my first love. I want to trust this Jamie but it is hard. Very hard.”

“I get it. Truly. I am going no where. No matter what.”

“You say that now, in this sweet afterglow.”

“I will say it when we get a flat on the side of the road. If we are stuck in traffic. When ye or I is in a bad snippy mood. When ye are sick. Or in pain. I will say it if the rubber breaks. I am going no where.” She sighs as he holds her close and strokes her back.

“How can you know? So soon?”

“I ken'd as soon as I meet yer eyes. Sometimes, when we are really blessed, hearts just call out to each other. Yer's called out tae me and mine tae yer's. It is why ye are here. Ye just have tae trust in it.”

“I will try. I have a question.” 

“Aye?” 

“Was the condom new and are there more?”

“Aye tae both. Would ye like tae eat or shower before..”

“No.” She climbs on top of him and takes his lips and any farther questions.


	9. Sex as a Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very hot oral sex.

He kens what she is doing but craves her to much to stop her. He canna think of anything else other then those sweet lips. Then she moves lower.

“Mon dhai! Criosd Claire!” He cries as she suckles him like he was her mam. Then she moves even lower. Licking up and down before placing that hot sweet mouth over his tip.

“Mas E do thoil e!” he can't even think in English as she slowly down and then up and down again. “Mas e do thoil e Claire!” She can’t understand the words but understands his body, his arching back, his hand holding tight to her head as the other clings to the bottom sheet.

She moves faster, her hands holding him tight. One at his base. The other on his bawls. 

“Ahhhh!” He cries out as his bawls tighten under her hands. She holds her mouth steady and relaxes her throat as he strains up and then stills completely under her as he fills his mouth with his spunk. She swallows and slips off him. She looks up to see him, dazed with his mouth hanging wide open.

“Been a bit for that too, huh?” She inquires from his thigh where she lays.

“Aye,” he clears his throat and tries again,” Aye 27 years.”

“What? You have never had a blowjob?” the shock has her sitting up.

“Nae. Not tae completion. Have had lasses place their mouths but..”

“Wow! I don't need to ask if you liked it.”

“I---ye were---come here Claire.” She climbs up beside him and he deeply kisses her, tasting himself. God! He lifts his lips and her. 

“What?” He doesn’t answer her with words. He just places her firmly on his face. “Oh you don't..”

She gets nothing else out as he nuzzles her open and sets out to eat her like a starving man. All she can do is hold on to his head and shoulder. He dips his tongue in and out of her as his nose rubs on her clit. She can't speak. All she can do is moan and groan as he moves that tongue up and licks her aching clit like an ice cream cone. His hands are busy too, one one her arse, squeezing and rubbing, the other works her breasts.  
It builds like a coming wave at high tide. She tightens her hands on him as he pulls her clit between her tongue and teeth, sucking and biting at the same time. It is all she can take. 

“Oh God! Yessssss!” She screams as her knees clamp around his head. The pleasure rolling through her makes her dizzy. He moves his hands to her waist and helps her ride it out. She shudders and quivers. He feels her heartbeat through her thigh. Her gasping breath stirs his hair as she rest against him. He lifts her up and moves her to his chest after she stops shaken.

“Better?” 

“I have never came so hard with oral. You have one talented mouth Jamie.”

“As do ye. Ready for a shower?”

“I am not sure I can move.” He laughs and moves off the bed and lifts her into her into his arms and carries her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ghaildhig  
Oh god. Christ Claire.  
Please. Please Claire.


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie make immediate plans as they draw closer.

He had left to get there dinner. “Not from a restaurant. There is a market right down the street. I will find something healthy.” He says as he slips out. They have showered and she sits dressed in nothing but her oversized shirt and knickers. “Keep the door locked.”

“I will. Hurry back.” She lays back on the bed with her hands behind her head, those long legs spread temptingly out. He takes another long look at her and groans. 

“I will.” 

She takes the time to think. This, whatever it is, is to powerful for her to deny. Love, that is what Jamie says. Maybe, heck probably. It scares her and thrills her at the same time. She can't think about the feelings right now. So, she thinks about the plan.

They are leaving out in the morning, heading back to her hometown to settle things. Boy, are people going to be surprised when she quits her job and explains why. They will think her crazy and maybe she is. She is, after all, traveling around the country with a man she has know for two days. Insane does seem to cover it. But, if it is love..

Her mind scatters away from that thought. She instead focuses on what she has to accomplish in the three days( all Jamie can spare) she has. She has to pack, place most of her things in storage, quit her job, explain why, say goodbye to the place she has called home for her entire life. God.

“Claire?” She looks up and swallows hard. She had been lost in her memories and ended up curled up with tears falling down her face. “Are ye alright?” He lays the bags down and hurries over to her.

“Yes I just was thinking about all I have to do and realized that I will be saying good bye to my hometown.” Jamie completely understood that. He recalled how difficult it was to drive out of the Highland's knowing it would be years before he saw it again.

“Ah lass, ye dinna have tae. I can take ye home tae stay.” He offers even though it broke his heart.

“No. That is not what I want. I want to be with you. Whatever it is between us, it is to powerful to walk away from. It is just going to be hard to walk away.”

“Aye, ye willna be alone.”

“I know and that helps. What did you get for dinner?” 

“I believe ye will be pleased.” He walks back and picks up the deserted bags. “Sub sandwiches made on multigrain bread with lean meat and plenty of vegetables and salads with juice. Healthy ehh?”

“Very. I understand that fast food is easier but, when we can, we should try to eat better.”

“Aye agree.” He serves the food and they eat. She feels better after. He will take care of her. She will take care of him. It will be okay. He watches her carefully as he gathers up the rubbish.

“Better?” He asks after he carries it out to the rubbish bin outside.

“Yes thank you. Come to bed Jamie. Lot's of driving to do tomorrow.”

“Aye.” He strips down to his boxers and joins her. She lays beside him and he turns on his side to face her. “I travel through S. Carolina three of four times a year. Did the first year anyway. I will get you back as often as I can.”

“Thank you Jamie. It will be okay. Just a major change. But an adventure. Not just the traveling. Us. This.” She loses her breath as his hand comes out to brush down her arm. “I think—no, I know, that this will be an adventure bigger then the traveling.” 

“Aye, I thought the scariest thing I would ever do was to leave my country. But, the overwhelming things I feel for ye are so much worse. But in a good way.”

“Fear and excitement. That is exactly what I am feeling.”

“Aye.”

“Hold me Jamie.” He draws her to his chest and wraps her arms tightly around her. Her arms come around his neck. “We needn't fear. There is two of us.” She whispers. 

“Aye.” His arms tighten. “Aye. Sleep Claire. Lay yer heid, I've ye.” She does. He watches her sleep for awhile before succumbing to the pull of sleep himself.


	11. Back on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head out with difficulty fighting their yearning for each other.

He wakes with her curled tight against him. God, she is sae beautiful. He canna get over how much. He brushes her hair out of her face, that beautiful curly wig. Her eyes slowly open. “Good morning.” He softly says.

“Good morning. I didn’t mean to crush you.” She comes to the awareness that she is more then half way on top of him. He shakes his head and tightens his arms. 

“You aren't. Dinna move just yet.” She relaxes against him. “We must be off soon. I just dinna want tae move.”

“Did you not sleep well?”

“I sleep wonderful. I just dinna want tae move away from ye.”

She nods against his chest. “I understand the feeling. But, I don't want you to get behind.”

“Aye. Ye are right. Okay.” He gently moves his arms and she moves away. They both sigh. She pulls a clean pair of yoga pants on. He stands and gets dressed himself. They pull on socks and shoes. Packing takes no time. They are walking out ten minutes later.

He helps her into the truck. “I will get a step for ye.”

“You don't want to keep touching me?” she teases. 

“Oh love,” he moves to take her lips. She is standing on the step up into the truck and is temporarily taller then him. It brings a different power to the kiss. They are both very turned on when he pulls away. “Does that answer yer question?”

“Uh huh.” He holds her tight by her waist as her gets the rest of the way up. She gets her seatbelt on with shaky hands. Her body is on fire. It was just that easy. A kiss and her body was ready and she knows he has experienced the same.

“It is amazing, isna it? I have never experienced it before. The power between us.”

“I was just thinking the same. Wondering if we had time to visit the bed.” He considers it. He really does.

“Nae Claire. We will ne' leave if we were tae go back there now.”

You might be right.” They both grin. “Off to South Carolina.”

“Aye lass. Breakfast? Fast food or ye wish tae run be the grocer?”

“A compromise. Fast food now. Good food later.”

“Okay.” 

Later, as she sits eating an egg mcmuffin and sipping on juice, she also is writing. She is lost in her story. They are on the highway and the sound of the engine and the lull of the traffic surrounding them, is relaxing. Jamie is softly singing along with the radio. They are playing Massie and Tae's ‘Friend’s Don't.’ It is background noise to her until the line, 'Or get chills with every accidental touch.’

“Or nonaccidental.” She says. 

“Aye. I will always be yer friend Claire but, there is more here then friendship.”

“I know. Damn it!”

He wishes he could touch her. He yearns to touch her. But in the middle of the highway, going 65 miles an hour, it is impossible. “Sorcha, it will be okay. I promise. Love is a good thing. I will not harm ye or allow anyone else tae, as long as ye are with me.” He vows. He catches her eye for a second before returning his eyes to the road.

“I do trust you Jamie. I do. Be patient with my doubts.”

“I will love. Okay now?”

“Trying. I need to touch you.”

“Sae it isna just me.”

“No. But I will stay right here.

“Verra good. In a few hours we will stop for lunch. Okay.”

“It will have to be.” He laughs. 

“I ken love. Go back tae writing. Time will pass.” He is right. She returns to the world she is building and is soon lost again.


	12. Small Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire starts to say goodbye.

They drive into her home town just as the sun was setting. Main street is lit up by the reds and oranges of setting sun. It is beautiful, transforming the old wooden buildings that saw Sherman into works of art. She catches her breath as Jamie pulls into the front of the Hut.

“Are ye okay?”

“No. Not really. I am about to quit the only job I have ever have in preparation to leaving the only place I have ever lived.”

“Again lass, ye needn't.” She is shaking her head as she undoes her seatbelt and stands up. She takes the two steps that brings her to him.

“I must. I want to explore writing. Really writing. I want to see the country. But more, I need to explore what this is between you and I.”

He reaches for her hand and relaxes as soon as they are touching. “I agree. I just wanted to make sure this is completely what you want.”

“It is. Come. I need to start saying goodbye.” They climb out of the truck and walk in together.

“Well, bless my eyes, look who finally made it back. You are a day late Claire.” Ruth Ann, her manager calls out. “And who are you?”

“Ruth Ann Walker, meet Jamie Fraser. Jamie, Ruth Ann, my boss. Jamie is,” exactly how to complete that. Lover, partner, rescuer, knight. “ahh travel partner.”

“Travel partner?” Every other conversation in the diner has stopped as the patrons all watch the interaction between Claire and Ruth Ann.

“Yes. Ahh, can we go to the back?” 

“Yes. Stop your staring and eat y'all. Come on Claire and Jamie.” She leads them back into the back part of the diner. Past the kitchen where Mary was working. “Mary, mind the front a moment.” Mary nods looking at Claire with wide eyes.

“Okay girl. Spill. What is going on?”

“I have fallen in love,” Ruth Ann's eyes go to Jamie,” with writing,” she quickly adds. The rest she needs to figure out herself before sharing. She gives her a very condensed version of the last few days. No mention of the sex or overwhelming feelings. 

“I have the opportunity to write, to see the country, to get out of here. My heart will always be a part of this place but. “

“Claire, I am happy for you. Sad for me but. This is a can't miss opportunity. Now Jamie,” she turns her full attention to him,” she trusts you. But, I don’t know you. This little girl is like my own child. I have watched her grow up. If anything happens to her, I will hunt you down. They will find parts of your body all over this side of the Mason-Dickinson line. Am I clear?”

“Yes ma'am. She will be safe with me. Nae harm will come tae her, I swear.”

“Good. Now Claire,” She moves to her desk and pulls her business checkbook out.,” let me write you out what we owe ya.” She does and hands it across to her. 

“Ruth Ann! This is five times what I make a week.”

“I know. It includes all the vacation time you haven’t taken. You will be around a few days?”

She is still shocked by the size of the check and takes a moment to answer. “Ah yah. I have to clean out my apartment.”

“Good. Come back in tomorrow and we will give you a proper sent off.”

“Ruth Ann, thank you. For everything.”

“Welcome girl but we ain’t saying goodbye yet. Get some rest.” She hugs her and Jamie shakes her hand and they are off to her house.


	13. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's flat and an important conversation.

They enter her small flat after Jamie finds a place to park the rig a block away at a Piggly Wiggly. They walk the rest of the way hand in hand.

“It isn't much but, it was just me.” She warns as she opens the door. 

“I live, pretty much in my truck.” He reminds her as he follows her in. It is a standard efficiency, with the living room doubling as a bedroom. A small kitchen off to the side and a bathroom on the other.

But, it is her. A bookcase takes up one wall. There are notebooks stacked on the small table beside the bed. It is clean and neat, with a rod of clothes hanging from another wall. He walks slowly through. 

The kitchen is spotless, with long dried dishes in the drainer. The small table has a vase with a set of plastic daisy's in it. The refrigerator magnet holds her work schedule. 

The bathroom contains a stand alone shower. It is also clean with just a small amount of clothes in the hamper. 

“No bathtub I’m afraid.”

“I wouldn’t remember what tae do in one. I have been showering at truck stops for years.”

“Alone. Want to shower together? Then we can pack up some before crashing. I know we must be back on the road soon.” She has started to remove her shirt. He places his hand over hers, stopping her.

“The reverse makes more sense. Besides, if I see ye naked, I willna be thinking of packing.”

“Right.”

“I want ye. Verra much. But, you are right. We've not much time.”

She nods and walks out. She picks up one of the broken down boxes he had carried up and starts to but it together. “It won't be to difficult. It was furnished. So, we won’t have to move any furniture.”

He takes the box and tapes it up. She makes them all up before they get started.

“Claire, will ye miss it?” He senses a certain melancholies about her as she folded the boxes open.

“Yah. I know it is just a small efficiency. But, it is the first place I lived on my own. After mom.” 

Ahh, he thinks. It isn’t about the place. She needs to talk about it. “Why did ye move?” His head is down, taping the box she just handed him, allowing her the privacy she needs to answer honestly.

“I couldn’t handle being around her stuff. All the memories. I just needed a clean break. All of our furniture is in storage, we can add this stuff to it.” He nods and looks up. Her eyes are distant, unfocused. “I even brought new dishes. How weird is that? The daisy pattern on them hurt to much to look at.”

“And yet.” He gestures toward to plastic daisies.

“They are recent. Just in the last year or so. For awhile, it was all to overwhelming. I just worked, came back here, and slept. Depression. Grief into depression.”

“What pulled ye out?”

“I started writing about her. A bit each night. That is what the notebooks are. Pouring my emotions into words. It saved me.”

“Claire, are ye sure you want to leave here? Leave where yer memories of her live?”

“I am. It is time, don't you see? Writing saved me. I can write about her, anywhere. It is time to move past the past. I have reached acceptance. It took a long time, but I am there. A few books, my notebooks, the daisies, and I am good.”

“Sure?”

“Very. She sent you, I think. She knew it would take someone strong, who would keep me honest, challenge me. It would take someone like that to pull me out of my own way. To have me see there is live outside this small town. To help me see the possibilities.”

“Claire, I promise to always challenge you and always be honest. No matter what. Ye will have secrets. All people do. I will not ask for them. Just honesty back.”

“That I can and will do. Ready to pack?”

“Aye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I promised loving. It is coming but, it is important that the relationship be built too.


	14. More Than the Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hot shower.

"My shower has a massage feature.” She casually mentions as they finish packing up the last of her things. Each box is labeled with it's contents and either, take or storage. Most are storage.

“Does it now?” he locks up at her with raised eyebrows  
.  
“Yes. It can be directed to very specific areas of the body.” He starts to squirm and she smiles. “I used it a lot in the last six months.” He looks at her, not even pretending to pay attention to the box he was supposed to be taping shut. His eyes are blown wide and his mouth hangs open. “I think we can finish up the rest of this tomorrow. We have earned a good massage, wouldn’t you say?” She pulls her shirt off and lets it fall, followed by her pants and knickers. Jamie is up( in all ways) and follows her towards the bathroom.  
She adjusts the water as he gets his own clothes off. He steps in with her and takes the adjustable shower head away. She has already set it to the throbbing, focused massage head.

“Sae where would ye place it? Here.” He runs it across her already erect nipples.

“Oh god!” she moans out. He runs it back and forth over them. She grabs ahold of his shoulders to hold herself up. “Or here?” he moves it down her back and to the tempting crack of her bum.

“Jamie please!” He grins as he turns it back to the regular pulse. “What?” her eyes, darkened to the deep browns of the loch at night, by her desire, meet his.

“Sorry love. Must actually shower first.” He takes her shower mat, places the body gel, they had yet to pack, on it, and starts to wash her. She, anxious to finish what he has started, does the same for him. They wash each other's hair and Claire almost weeps at the feeling of his hands on her scalp. No one has touched her there in years. Since her mom..

“Clean, I think. Now where were we. Ah right. That fine arse.” He moves the massaging jet back and forth over her. She is panting and holding tight to him, when he pulls her back against his erection, and places the stream on her clit.  
“Ah f*ck!” she calls out as his other hand massages her nipples. “Oh there!” she starts to move against the stream and his straining cock. He is panting as hard as she is as she draws closer. “Now! Ahhhhh!” She jerks against as she instinctively curls to hold the feeling in. He can help with that. He hangs the shower head back and turns off the water. He turns her shuttering body around and drops his head. He takes her lips first, deeply kissing her. He then drops down and takes one of her super sensitive nipples in his mouth. She jerks harder as he starts to suck. His hand reaches down and finds her fully budded clit. Her breath comes in gasps punctuated by the sounds of his name as he starts to stroke. His mouth and tongue( a suck, a lick) love on her nipples as his thumb works her clit. He longs to taste her but knows she couldn’t handle that sensation. 

Her next cry is soundless but he hears it in the sweetness, the tightness of her nipple, in the quiver of her clit, and the wetness under his hand.

“Claire, I must be inside you now!”

“Yes,” it is just a breath. He lifts her up( neither bothering with a towel) and carries her to her bed. He had placed condoms on her bedside table and quickly gets one on. He parts her tender flesh in one deep thrust and she comes half way up off the bed.

“Jesus!” the pleasure was intense. She was still having aftershocks from her previous orgasm. The feel of him filling her was everything. Her legs come around his waist to hold him in place. The bed squeaks as she urges him,” harder, faster!” He pounds into her and she meets everyone. 

“Oh my Claire! Oh my love!” he shouts as he gets close. She is right there too and presses against his bum, pressing him closer.

“Jamie! Ohhh Jamie!” She shatters, pleasure floods her bloodstream, activates every nerve, leaves her laying stunned and weak under him. With on final press, he joins her, crying out' Aye!’ 

“It is more then the loving, you know?” It is ten minutes later and they are able to move, Jamie to get rid of the condom, Claire to sit up and brush out her hair.

“Aye. I ken.” He takes the brush from her and gently starts to work the snags out.

“It is this. Having someone take care of me while I take care of him. Someone to share everyday moments with, like brushing out my hair. I didn't realize how lonely I was until you came.”

“Exactly,” He eases a knot out and resumes his smooth strokes,” I thought the road enough. That and the people I talked to along the way. It wasn’t need of a woman, were it I coulda had my pick. Nae, not need of a woman. Need of ye.”

“My turn.” Her voice isn’t steady as she takes the brush from him and starts on his own locks. He sighs in pleasure. 

“No one has done that since I was a bairn and my mam did.” 

“My mom was the last to brush mine out.” 

“Ye can talk about her whenever ye need tae Claire. I can handle yer grief.” She kisses the top of his head.

“Thank you. Lets get some sleep. I don't believe we need jammies.”

“Nae we don’t.” They sleep well, wrapped up like pretzels in each others arms.


	15. Good bye Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire says goodbye to her hometown.

Her tiny apartment is packed up. The few items she is taking have found homes in Jamie’s rig. Everything else is in storage. All that is left is for her to say goodbye to her hometown and the Hut.

Jamie and her are walking, hand in hand, down the quiet streets. “I got a thrashing for playing in that fountain when I was five.” She tells him as the walk by it. “It wouldn’t have been so bad if I hadn’t been dressed for my first day of school.” 

He laughs with her. “So, ye had to have yer wee outfit changed?”

“Yes. Mom was livid. I know now that she had spent all her tip money to buy it just to have to send me in old clothes because I was a brat.”

He chuckles softly as the pass a few other points of interest. She swings their arms and looks so much like the bratty child that she once was, that he can't help stopping her and swinging her around. She is dizzy and feeling a bit drunk when he stops. He holds her close to hold her up.

“You are a nut.” She informs him as they pass a tall building. “The Library. I learned to read before starting school and it was my favorite place in town.”

“I can see that.” They walk a bit farther. “Oh, this was my high school. I graduated here in 2011. I still remember the thrill that went through me when I walked across that stage. I found my mom's eye and she was mouthing' I love you.’ I have never felt so proud or more like the world was at my feet. Until now. Your offer gives me that feeling back.”

“Ye deserve it.” The turn and head back towards the center of town and the Hut.

“We are so mighty proud of you Claire. I always knew you would do great things. That you wouldn’t let this little town hold you back. Now you are off to write your stories. Don't forget us when you make it big.” Ruth Ann's toast has Claire tearing up. 

“I will never forget any of you. Ruth Ann, I couldn’t have survived my mom's death without you. Without all of you.” All her must loyal customers were gathered. “You are my family. I will carry you all over the country.” She is hugged and kissed. She gets some sort of contact info on all of them. She doesn’t wish to leave but has one other important stop to make. And they are on a schedule.

He holds her hand tight as they walk up the hill. It is so peaceful, with magnolia trees feeling the air with a sweet scent.

They walk by headstones that are as old as the state itself and, some as recent as a month ago. Finally they reach her mam's. 

A simple stone with daisy's carved in it. Elizabeth Dawn Beauchamp, beloved mother. 1972-2011. She kneels down beside it, placing the vase of daisy's into the holder. 

“Mom, I am finally doing it. I am getting out of here. I am writing and it is good. Really good. I have a traveling partner, well more than that, James Fraser. He is going to take me around the country. I am going to do it. Write that book. I just have to leave here, leave you to do it. I will come back to visit. Jamie has promised. I love you mom. I will make you proud.”

Jamie kneels beside her. “Hello ma'am. I am Jamie, your daughter’s lover, protector, encourager, friend, and ride. I promise to look after her. Nae harm will come tae her while she is with me. And, I promise tae do all I can tae see her achieve her dream. Ye can rest in peace.”

“Thank you Jamie.” He smiles at her. She lays her hand on her mom's headstone. “Let's go.” He helps her up and they walk back down the hill to the truck.

“Ready tae say hello tae yer new life?”

“I am.” He squeezes her hand and gently kisses her before helping her up into the truck. They drive out of town and head north.


	16. Towards Ohio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are heading up north and Claire has some fears.

“I have never crossed the Mason Dixon line.” She suddenly confesses, looking up from her tablet where she had been writing for the past few hours.

“Aye,” he looks to her before turning back to interstate 70 before them. “Southern woman to the core.”

“I am. I say grace and ma'am. Know the words to all the classic country songs. “

“I do too. Ken the words to the classic country songs.”

“Really.” She puts the tablet down, pulls her stocking feet up on the seat, and turns to fully face him.

“Really. Ye see there is a lot the same about Scotland and the southern part of America. Family values, love and pride in the land, and a long history of storytelling.”

“You are right there.”

“Aye. That is what country music mostly is, ye ken. It is story telling. Weaving a tale.”

“That is a really good point.”

“Ye do it with words, like us Scots do. They do it with words and music.”

“Right. I am a bit nervous Jamie.”

“What about love?” 

“Leaving my Southern Comfort Zone.”

“To quote the great Brad Paisley.” She grins hugely.

“You do know country music.”

“Aye. I did promise never to lie to ye. But, to yer fears. Ye worry ye won't fit in?”

“Yes. That the customs out there, up there will be so odd as to be from another country.”

He laughs and she glares. He sees out of the corner of his eye. “Sorry. Not laughing at ye. I have been here, from another country, for just a hair over a year. Ye didn't think yer whole country was strange to me?”

“Of course. I wasn't thinking very clearly. It was a much bigger adjustment for you.”

“True but I agree with ye that it will be a change. They talk funny, those Yankees.” She giggles. “Ye find that humorous because I do also?” She nods still giggling. “True. But,” He changes the tenor and tone of his voice, loosing must of his accent. “I can control it.”

Her mouth hangs open. “How did you?”

“”My uncles sent me to voice training. Their business is international and they wanted me to have less of a think Scottish accent. I only let those I really trust hear the real me.”

“That is amazing. Do you think you could show me how to do that?”

“I could but I really don't want to. I find yer accent adorable. I hated being inauthentic. I am re-finding my true self. I really don’t want ye to every lose yer's. They will like ye up here, because ye keep that part of yerself that makes ye unique. I have ran into to many carbon copies. “

“Thank you Jamie. You have helped a lot. Change of subject. I am hungry.”

“Aye it is almost dinner time. Where would you like to eat?”

“Somewhere with a buffet I am really hungry. And my treat.”

He will not argue with her. It would be futile and he knows she has to feel like she is pulling her weight.  
“Okay. Let's find a restaurant.”


	17. Dinner and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know more about each other over good southern food.

They choice Ponderosa. The buffet has steaks on it as well as other various meats, and vegetables fried in batter that Claire's southern stomach, craves. They are seated and order drinks. Sweet tea for her. Coke for him. Then they head to the buffet.

She fills a plate up with fried okra, green tomatoes, squash, as well as the expected fried chicken. Jamie, who had started with a more moderate salad and steak, stares at her.

“What?”

“Yer cholesterol most be through the roof.” He states.

“Grease is healthy. And, I don’t eat like this often. You don't need to worry about me falling dead, of a heart attack, any time soon.”

“That is comforting.” She offers him a bite of the fried okra. He gingerly tastes it. “Nae bad.”

She grins and they eat in silence for awhile. The waitress returns and refills their glasses. She brushes across Jamie's arm. He doesn’t seem to notice but Claire does. “So love, I can’t wait to get back to our little bed. I really want..” The waitress hurries away leaving Jamie looking at Claire with confused but lust filled eyes.

“Want to?” She grins, comes over to him and whispers the rest in his ear. “Christ Claire!”

“Well it is true. And got her to stop the flirting.”

“Got who?”

“Oh my tense man. You couldn’t tell the waitress was flirting with you?”

“Truly nae. In truth, I only have eyes for ye.”

“Quite a line.” She is flustered, not expecting that response.

“Nae line. I am not the kind for lines and the like. I dinna play those type of games. Ye will always ken exactly how I feel.” 

“Oh ahh, that’s good. I guess.”

“I am going nowhere.” He reminds her. “We’ve time.”

“Right. What is your favorite state?”

“Not even subtle love. Alaska. I have only been there once. But, it is gorgeous. The vastness of it. You can drive anywhere in Scotland in a day. The one thing I love about this country must is just the grand size of it.” He tells her many stories of his travels over the last year and she tells him about the people and places of her hometown. They get to know each other over plates of food and soft serve ice cream( that Claire covers with sprinkles) By the time they are ready to go, it doesn’t feel like they have only known each other a week.


	18. Does It Ever Stop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hot love making.

The truck is parked in the back lot of a truck stop on Interstate 70. It is tightly locked. It's driver and passenger are in the bed totally unaware of anything outside each other. 

She is laid on the bed, breathing deeply as Jamie pulls her shirt slowly up. He kisses her stomach as he reveals it. Her hands are tightly fisted in his shirt. 

“Jamie, does it ever stop, this crazing, for you?”

“I pray it doesn’t.” he says against her ribs. “Do you want it too?”

“No.” He had found the bottom of her bra and just ghost under it. “No! Come on Jamie!”

“Anxious?” he teases as his hands work around to unto it.

She doesn’t answer with words. She just works her hand between them and caresses his erection. He groans as her bra come lose and playtime is over. He lifts her shirt up over her breasts and pushes her bra up. His hands own her and her keens fill the cab.  
He deeply kisses her and she starts to grind against him. The ember has turned into a huge blaze. Their tongues tangle as he rubs her nipples between his fingers. When they pull apart, she directs his head down. He needs no farther instruction and starts to deeply suck her taken her nipple and a small portion of her breast in. 

“Holy hell!” Her hands get his jeans undone and get him freed. She strokes as he sucks. He moves to the other side and fingers the nipple he has standing tall and erect. “Please Jamie.” She is trying to guide him between her legs even though she still had her own pants on. 

“Hold on love.” He lifts up and the get out of the rest of their clothing off.

“Now?” she reaches for a condom. 

“Almost.” He lays her down and moves his hand between her legs. 

“Oh. But I will,” She loses track for a minute as his fingers find her entrance,” will cum as soon as you enter me.”

“I want to make sure.” His voice is also ragged. The need to be buried deep inside her is great. He focuses, two fingers curled up, his thumb on her clit. He is glad his hands are so big. The sound od her increasingly ragged breath is music to his ears as he teases her. He won’t be able to for long. She starts to move under his hand as her own hands pull on her nipples. It is all her can take and he stops teasing. Within the length of a few more ragged breaths, she is exploding.

“Oh god yes!” 

“Now!” he says slipping his fingers out and the condom on. He is in her and nothing else matters. He lifts her up by her bum and her legs( impossibly long) come up around his back. It must be a good position for her for she is soon keening again. Her hands run through the red hair on his chest. His hands over her face. He is glad she can’t understand the Gaelic he is speaking for as close as he feels to her right now is coming out in his native tongue.

She says his name, yes, please, faster, right there, and oh baby. And then screams when her climax takes her over again.

“Oh Claire! Oh my god Claire!” he yells out as he cums himself. They disengage and he moves away from her long enough to get rid of the condom.

“I am thinking about getting on the Pill.” She says when he comes back and she is tucked against him. “I can pay for an office visit and prescription.”

“We can.” He corrects. “But why?”

“Because I want to really feel you and have you really feel me. I have never felt that and want to with you. I also want to feel as you pump your hot semen into me.” She is asleep before he has a comeback. But, the thought keep him awake for a while.


	19. What is This Then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tests are taken and they get a wee new passanger.

They decide to stop at the next town and stop by the local health department before she gets on the Pill and they go off condoms.

“I dinna think I have anything, ye ken. But better tae be safe then sorry.”

“I agree. I was always careful, but.” 

They enter a small clinic/ health department in the Appalachian mountains in Kentucky. 

“Hi y'all. How can I help you?” the receptionist greets them.

“Good morning ma’am. We are here for STD tests.”   
Jamie answers.

“You ain't from around here with that accent.”

“Nae. Just a trucker and his lady passing through.”

“He is Scottish. I am from South Carolina. Can we get those tests?”

“Of course. Fill this out and we will call y'all back. Scotland wow!”

“I think she has a crush on you.” Claire says with a smile when they move away.

“Tae bad for I have much more then a crush on ye.” With that statement, they start filling out the paperwork. They are soon called back.

“Any particular reason y'all are seeking these test now?” the doctor asks. 

“New relationship. We just want tae be safe.”

“Smart okay. We will draw some blood and examine you both.” The tests are soon done and they are back together. “We can reach you on your cellphones with the results?”

“Aye..errr..yes. You can.” They leave and decide to get lunch there before getting on the highway. He pulls into a Huddle House and Claire gasps and starts to jump out of the truck.

“Wait love. What!”

“There is a puppy over there.” She points towards where the dumpster sits.

“What do we have here?” He says as they approach the shivering pup. He holds his hand and speaks Ghaildhig in just over a whisper. The little black and white pup slowly approaches him. He lifts it up when it reaches him. “Did some one just drop ye off?”

“Yes. It is a girl. They probably couldn’t find a home for her so.”

“Iffrin!” he softly curses. “Weel the lass has a home now. Want to go for a long ride?” he asks the pup who was now licking his face. “I take that as an aye.” 

“We are keeping her?”

“If ye dinna mind?”

“Oh I love the idea!” 

“Good. Take her back to the truck. I will get our lunch and we go get the cuilean beag some food and supplies.”

“The what?”

“It means wee puppy. Start to think of a name for her too.”

When Jamie returns with bags of food and drinks, Claire sits with the puppy on her lap. She is asleep.

“That is precious. Have ye thought of a name for her?”

“Yes. The perfect name for a truckers puppy. Highway.”

He grins and says,” It works. I thought ye would name her Dixie or something.”

“I thought about it but we are heading north.”

They eat and then head to Walmart. Jamie runs in and returns with bags of stuff. “Did you buy out the puppy section?”

“Nae there is still a few things left. Food bowls, puppy pads, a collar and leash, puppy food, bottled water, toys, and a small crate.” He explains. They set up her food and water, place her collar on her, and wake her up to eat. She is excited about the food and does her business after. Claire places her back on her lap and they are off.

“Ye ken she must get used to the crate and bed eventually?”

“I do but she has been through a lot.”

“Aye. Are ye ladies ready to cross the Mason Dickson line?”

“Yes.”


	20. South to North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bridge crossing brings Claire into a strange new land.

She watches as the huge bridge approaches. “Ye've nae problem with heights?” A question that should have been asks long before now. To his relief, she shakes her head. “That is the Ohio River under us.” He explains as they drive onto the bridge. It was the perfect time of day to do it. Just full dark with the lights of the bridge and the city of Cincinnati in front of them.

“River? That is much bigger then any river we have back home.” 

“True enough.” They climb steadily up the expansion bridge. She struggles to take it all in. The lights reflecting of the dark water under them. The lit skyline in front of them. The feel of the climb before they leveled off. Her first glimpse of the north.

“It is beautiful.” She says.

“Aye. She is a sight at night. Hold on love there is a tunnel up ahead. Then a bit of a convoluted highway system.” The puppy, hearing her name looked up. “Nae ye lass. I canna go into the city proper in the rig. But we will drive near enough for ye to see a lot of her.”  
“Okay.” They soon enter the tunnel with strange running lights on the ceiling. It gives her a queer feeling and she is glad when they exit. 

“Look to either side.” She says when they are out. She does to see the sight of four lane highways heading in all directions. They seem almost suspended in mid air. 

“Wow!” 

“Amazing isna it.”

“Very. How did they?”

“I dinna actually ken lass. But it keeps the heavy traffic out of the main city. Traffic flows fairly good here, even in rush hour.”

“Nice.” She watches the trucks, cars, campers, and even pick-ups pass on either side of them. Highway sits on her lap and looks out herself. “ You have never seen anything like it either, have you girl?” She licks her hand in answer. 

"In a few minutes ye will start to see Cincinnati. We are detouring around but she is sae spread out, we will still see her outline.” 

The city soon comes into view on her right. She is speechless at the skyscrapers, all the lights, just the vastness of the biggest city she has yet to see.  
“Red's Station.” He points out as they pass it. 

“You know a lot about baseball?” she asks.

“Some. Have seen it on the TV. I like it but follow nae team.”

She nods and continues to look. “Oh, I have always heard of Skyline Chili. Can we get some?”

“Aye lass. Let me take the next exit.” 

“Thank you Jamie.”

He gets them chili and cheery cokes. They eat in the parking lot in the outskirts of the city. “There is a truck stop a few miles from here. That is where we will bed down. Tomorrow we will make Dayton where I will pick up the load going to Albany.”

“What are we hauling?”

“He likes the 'we' and grins at her. “Dry good food for a natural food store.”

“Neat.”

“We need to make Albany in three days. We can just need to..”

“Put the hammer down?”

“Exactly. After we unload, I will have a day or so to show ye upstate New York.”

“No worries Jamie. I knew this wasn’t a vacation for you.”

“But, it feels so when I am with you.” He thinks. “Aye lass. We will be traveling through beautiful country. Plenty to inspire ye.” He gestures to her tablet.

“Wonderful. Let's go get some shut eye.” 

“Aye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a child I traveled from Ky to Ohio every summer to see my grandma. I have seen the view over the Ohio bridge many times. Her experience is based on how I recalled it as a child.


	21. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's bad dream leads to a deep conversation.

He fell asleep spooning her and wakes up, sometime in the hour before dawn, with her flaring around, crying out for her “mamma”.

“Claire wake up love. Yer dreaming.” Her eyes jerk open and land on his arms, tight around her. She turns in his arms, burying her face in his chest as the shudders run through her. From beside the bed, they hear Highway whine from her bed.

“It is okay. Mam just had a bad dream.”

“Nightmare.” She corrects, still pressed tight against him.

“You want to tell me about it?”

“I was reliving finding her, my mamma. I went to wake her up. I was heading out to apply for classes that morning and wanted her to know where I was. To remind her. I first thought she was in a deep sleep. Then I touched her,” another shudder raises goose bumps all over her fair skin. Jamie rubs them off her back as he waits for her to continue. “Oh god Jamie! She was so cold. I was in shock. First tried to cover her more. I was crying and saying,” It is alright mamma. I will warm you.” It took a few minutes for me to get it. Then I screamed. I screamed myself hoarse. Our neighbor, Mrs. Gib came a running. She didn’t have to touch her. She saw what I couldn’t. The blue of sinking blood. How white she was. She pulled me out of the room and yelled for Mr. Gib to call the ambulance. That Miss Beauchamp had passed. I pulled into myself as the police and paramedics came. Just sat at our kitchen table, my college schedule before me. Not seeing it. Not seeing anything but her cold body.”

“What is one of yer favorite memories of her?” She looks up, grateful. It was just the right thing to say.

“Making garlands out of Daisy's. Mamna would say that Daisy's were God’s way of giving us our own suns.”

“Beautiful.”

“She loved them. She loved to sing as she cooked, working jigsaw puzzles while she talked to me about anything and everything. She loved country, classic rock( nothing past 1990), her church, her job, and me. I look like her except have my father's eyes. She was the best woman I ever knew and my best friend.”

He held her tight, although she was no longer weeping. He drew hearts on her bare back. They are both quiet for awhile.

“You know, I am surprised you dinna name the puppy, Daisy.”

“No, I want to honor my mamma another way.”

“How's that?”

“By naming my first daughter, Daisy. Daisy Elizabeth. Quite Southern, huh?”

“Aye,” he chuckles against her chest. “but right. Do you have a name for your first son?”

“Yes,” she hesitates a moment. He nudges her.

“Come on. Spill.”

“Dallas. My favorite book as a child was The Outsiders. I would love my own Dally.”

“Dallas what?”

“Middle name would be after the father.” 

“Dallas James,” he thinks. Lord, is he gone for this lass.   
“I am going to get dressed, let Highway out and start driving. Ye are welcome to sleep a bit more.”

“No, I will join you.”

They are soon back on the highway.


	22. Tell me about your uncles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie opens up to Claire about the reason he left Scotland.

“Jamie?” They are traveling up I75, in the middle of Indiana. She has been steadily writing must of the morning. 

“Aye?” He can't turn his eyes off the highway but reaches out and turns the radio down, silencing Josh Turner. 

“I have been thinking. I know, at first, that you didn’t want to tell me about what happened with your uncles but,” he waits as she decides how to finish. “but, it brought you here, where we meet, changing both our lives and Highway's.” The pup looks up from her lap, where she had been enjoying her mistresses attention and the warmth of the tablet. “So, I just really want to know what happened.”

“Curiosity can be a bad thing. But, ye are right. Earlier I thought ye would just be with me for a few days. Now,” he shrugs,” now ye should know. It began when my mam died. She was there baby sister sae they took a vested interest in her children. They hadn't shown much interest in us before. My sister, Jenny was 10 and I was 8. We were overwhelmed by grief. The sudden presence of two uncles who we dinna ken. They came bringing presents and stories of our mam as I child. We soaked the stories in. After that they came by once a month. Spent birthdays and holidays with us. 

Then da died. We were both adults but just barely. Jenny was 21 and I 19. She was in her last year of uni and I my second. Jenny was studying business, tae run Lallybroch. I was drifting. Wasn’t sure what I wanted.   
Sae when Uncles Dougal and Column offered tae pay for trucker's training and had a job at the other side, I jumped at it. Twas hard training but worth it. Sae I thought at the time. 

At first they had my hauling normal stuff, they run a spirits company, sae I was hauling whisky from Scotland across Europe. This went on for years. It was a good living, seeing my country. But then,” He takes a deep breath and continues.

“I was asked to haul some crates marked different then I had ever seen. I asked Uncle Column about it. Was told not tae worry, was a different branding, that was all. I shrugged it off. But they were delivered to different place then we ever had delivered before. And the people that picked it up, there was just something about them. I ignored my gut feeling. These were my uncles. They wouldn’t be into anything illegal. This went on for a solid year. But only about once a month.  
Then one day, one of the crates came open. Twas an accident but it exposed their dirty secret. Twas cocaine mixed in between the whisky. I dinna ken what tae do Claire. I closed the crate back up, walked away from the rig, and called my uncles and told them where it was. I had saved quite a bit sae, I went home, called Jenny and told her our uncles were doing bad things, but not what, and left for here. I ken I should have told Jenny all and turned them in, but, they were and are still family, and I feared being charged tae. I was hauling it after all.”

“Jamie, you didn't know and when you did, you got away. You are not responsible for their actions. You did the right thing and got away.”

“Thank you. I guess I dinna want ye thinking ye was riding with a drug runner.”

“But you told me now.”

“There is a trust between us now. I ken ye would see the truth of it.”

“Thank you for telling me. Trusting me.”

“Ye trust me. I will always be honest with ye.”

“And I you.”


	23. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fondling as Jamie can't help himself.

They are on the outskirts of Illinois when Highway lets them know she needs a bathroom break. She is good at that, to their relief. He is near a rest stop and pulls into the back. Claire hooks her up.

“I will take her.” She slips out and he watches her go. They have been in a rush the last few days, no time for nothing but driving and sleeping. Sleeping close to her is wonderful, no doubt but.. It is strange, he has been celibate for a year before her but didn’t feel as needy as he does now.

She is back in minutes and he helps her and the pup up. After seeing to Highway, he pulls her into his arms and against his lips. She is just as hungry and kisses him back, hard.

“I thought we didn't have time for this.” She pants out between kisses as he maneuvers her towards the back of the cab.

“We dinna but,” he spins her around and places his hands on her breasts,” I need to see tae ye.” 

She leans breathless against him as he fondles her first over and then under her shirt. One hand drifts down and moves across the cotton of her leggings. “Oh god!” She moans out as his fingers press deeper. He kisses her neck as he pulls at her nipples and fingers her hard over her clothes. “Ahhhh that is.. Oh please!” 

“That's it baby. Cum for me.” She moves with and against his hand. “A Dhai!” He is just as turned on but this is about her. He pulls her closer working her towards her climax.

“Oh Jamie, oh god Jamie!” She arches up and stills as she climaxes. He holds her through the aftershocks.

“Your turn.” She says when she catches her breath. 

“Nae time. I wanted tae see to ye.”

“But..” she sees and feels the effect she has on him. 

“I'll bid. Come love. We must be off.” He leads them back out.

“But why did you… knowing there was no time to..”

“Ye overwhelm me Claire.” She blushes and pulls her feet up as her restarts the huge diesel engine and pulls out.


	24. I Wanted to See to You too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire joins Jamie in the shower. She helps him out. Very Explicit

She orders their dinner in the little truck stop they have stopped in and then slips to the back to join Jamie in the shower. 

He hears the door that leads to the loo part open. “Hey occupied!” he cries out, kicking himself for forgetting to lock the door.

“I know. I thought it would save time to shower together. Mind if I join you?” He hears the door lock click and then her footsteps approach. The sound of her clothes falling hardens his cock. He curses the schedule he is on that leaves them no time for slow love making as she parts the curtain and joins him. 

“It does seem a better use of time.” He agrees as he reaches out to clean her back. The shower barely has room for two people. Not that either mind being close. 

They wash each other as Claire explains that she has ordered their dinner.

“It should be ready when we finish.”

“Very good. I hate to rush but..”

“I understand. Just one quick thing.” She drops to her knees. He doesn’t even get the word ‘what' out before she has him in hand and mouth. All that comes out of his mouth then are groans, Gaelic curses, and her name. 

She cups and massages his bawls with one hand while holding him up with the other. She licks him, gently nibbles on his tip, before pulling him into her mouth. His hands lock into her hair. He can't prevent his hips from moving but, tempers himself. He doesn’t thrust into her.

He finds himself saying things in his native tongue that he is glad she canna understand as he gets close. For they are both vulgar and reveal his true feelings for her.  
She pulls on his testes as they tighten under her hand. Her other hand strokes the part of him that won't fit in her mouth.

“A Dhai! F*ck!” he cries as he feels it built, raising hairs all over his body as the pleasure builds. “Claire!” He gasps as he jerks and spills into her. She holds him tight and swallows.

“I wanted to see to you too.” She says after he had pulled her up with nerveless hands and kissed her with the last of his breath.

“Thank ye. As soon as we can, we will get a hotel room and I will service ye right.”

“No. We will service each other.” He grins as they get dressed. The looks they get from the assembled truckers as they step back out makes him very glad their dinner is ready. They pick it up and hurry out.

“How loud was I?” he asks when they are safely back in the rig.

“Pretty loud. Any regrets?” she asks as she divides up the food.

“Not a one. I dinna care what they think. Only ye.”

“Agree. Do you think we can make it to Albany now without needing to stop and deal with this need?”

“Dinna ken. We can try.”


	25. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire starts her cycle. How will Jamie respond?

She is quiet. To quiet. She gets quiet when she is writing but he hears her rustling around. She isn’t doing that and hasn’t for hours. He looks over. She sits, knees up to her chest but it is the look on her face that concerns him.

“Claire, are ye alright?” She turns to face him, her eyes bright but not with joy. They stand out in her bone white face. “Christ, what is it?”

“Just my..” she hesitates. She has shared her body and soul with this man. Surely she can tell him this. “my period. It is cramps.”

“Oh,” Jamie has a mam and sister so understands, as much as a man can. “Do ye have all ye need?”

“I do. Thanks.” 

“Ye needn’t stay up here if ye need to lie down. Stay if ye want,” he quickly adds,” but dinna feel ye must.”

“Thank you Jamie. I think I will lie down.” She works her way to the back, taking Highway with her. He drives for a few more hours before stopping to fuel up. It is a process that takes awhile so he heads into the market to see if he can find anything to help her.

It is a different world to him. He has never shopped for female napkins or the like. But, she didn’t need those. She needs something for the pain. He finds it. Midol. It says it helps with all. To be safe, he picks up two.

Heading to pay for the fuel and Midol, he thinks of something else. He recalls his sister Jenny saying she craved chocolate while on her cycle. Claire may also. He gathers up a handful of chocolate bars.

“So trucker, your wife on the rag?” the cashier makes conversation as he rings him up.

“Nae wife. She is,” he canna figure out how to characterize her. More then a friend and less then a wife. Girlfriend doesn’t fit. It isna enough. “My Claire.” He finally settles on.

“Good luck pal. The chocolate is a good idea.”

He wakes her. She looks up with pain dazed eyes and he winces. “Sorry love. We stopped tae fuel up and I thought ye made need the facilities.”

“Oh. Yes I do. Thank you.” She raises on shaky legs and he helps her up. She grabs a tampon, with a blush.

“I will take Highway out.” He says as he helps her down. He does and the pup finishes about the time her mistress does. 

“I've something for ye.” He hands her the bag. 

“Oh Jamie! Perfect. How did you know?”

“I've a sister and mam. I also can see the pain in yer eyes. They will help?”

“They will. As will the chocolate.”

“Good. I need to finish fueling. Be right back.” He hops down and Claire opens one of the bottles and swallows two down. She unwraps a chocolate bar as she confesses to the pup, who is watching with eager eyes,” I think I could really love that man.” Highway wags her tail in agreement.


	26. Back Rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gives Claire a good back massage to help with her pain. Will it become more?

He watches her wince as she climbs into bed that night. He frowns. “Still in pain?”

“My back. It will be okay. Just need to stretch out.” He is shaking his head. 

“You didn't need to keep me company if ye needed to stretch out.”

“I wanted to keep you company.” She insists as she sighs with relief at being prone.

“Side or belly.”

“What?”

“I am going to give ye a back rub sae get on yer side or belly.” She grins as she flips on her belly. She soon feels his strong hands working the tension out of her neck.

“Oh god.” She sinks into the mattress. She starts to groan as he works down. She moans as he reaches the super tight muscles of her lower back.

“Christ lass. Are ye trying tae kill me?”

“What?”

“Those sounds. They are like the ones ye make when I am inside ye. Sae unless ye wish to recreate to iconic scene in Endless Love, please try tae be quiet.”

“Oops sorry.” She tries to bury the sounds of pleasure in the pillow but some still get through. He just has the most talented hands. She feels what she is causing with her noises when he climbs on her back to press on her lower back where the stress from her cramps sits. Her gasp and lift up are voluntary. Her bum presses against his erection.

“A Dhai.” He groans out. She starts to move under him and he turns her over and finds her lips. The kiss screams,” mine!” She is still moving against him. He moves his hands to her breasts gently massaging them.

They dry hump like horny teenagers in the backseat of one of their parents cars. One of her legs comes to hold him in place against her center. 

“Ah Jamie.” 

“Claire!”

They drip over each other's names as they work on bring each other pleasure. He finds her nipples and starts to thumb them as she pants against his neck. She cries out as she cums and feels him jerk against her as he also finds relief. They are both wet as they pull apart.

“Wow. Well we aren't covered in blood.” She says looking down at their wet crotches.

“No. Lord, I haven’t done that since I was 15 or so.”

“About the same. At the edge of town in the back of Bobby Lee's pickup.”

“Bobby Lee? Really?”

“Yes. Bobby Lee Collins.” The name of her first wasn't the issue though. The issue was what was it between then that doesn’t allow them even to go five days without giving into the need for each other.

He moves away and finds clean pants for both of them. They change in silence.

“Jamie, what is this? You went a year. Me six months. But we can’t go less then a week without.”

“I know Claire. But I don't know at the same time. This is the most powerful thing I have ever felt. This pull. Stronger then reason obviously.”

“Yes. At 25, I never thought I would be dry humping. But..”

“There had to be release.”

“Right. I am a bit scared of the power of this need.”

“Don't be. There are two of us battling it”

“But maybe not successfully.”

“I think we did well. We didn’t have intercourse and make a mess.” He teases. “Is yer back better?”

She had actually forgot about it. “It is. You truly have magic hands.”

“At your service ma'am.” His southern accent has her giggling. “Now come and get some sleep. We will reach Albany tomorrow.”

“New York. I never thought I would see it.”

“You will see a lot.” She grins and cuddles into him.


	27. Albany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole new world opens up to Claire. They meet some interesting characters in the natural food shop.

She is shivering. He pulls over at the first rest stop he sees. “I am sae sorry Claire. I wasn't thinking. It gets colder the farther north we go.” He is up and searching through his clothes,” we will have to get ye some fall and winter clothes.”

“I wasn't either. When you live in a place where you don't need a jacket until after Christmas. Well, you don’t think about being cold.”

“True.” He returns with one of his button down long sleeve shirts. “It will be a bit big but should keep ye warm.” She slips it on and buttons it up. She rolls up the sleeves. 

“Better. Thank you.”

An hour later.

“Look Claire.” She looks where he is pointing. A sign that says,’ Welcome to New York, The Empire State.’

“Oh wow! I never imagined being here.”

Unfortunately, there isn’t much to see as they are still on the highway. She sees signs that revere to the upcoming cities, businesses, but no real sign of what New York is about.

“Hold on love. We are coming off the highway soon.”

He moves into one of the smaller byways. She can catch glimpses of the top of the houses. 

“Oh, the trees! Jamie look at the trees!” She has never seen such pretty leaves. Fall happens so fast in the south. The rich colors she sees on the trees don't exist there. 

“Beautiful.” If she had been able to look away, she would see he wasn’t talking about the leaves.  
The roads get smaller as they move towards Albany. She sees the houses with the stoops like on the TV shows set in New York. She is thoroughly enchanted and he is enchanted watching her. He will drive her through the city part of the city on the way back out. Then they will find a hotel. But first, he has a load to drop off.

Albany's Natural Food Store, is just a bit away from the residential area and the people in the townhouses that shop there. He pulls into the back and helps Claire and Highway out. 

“Mr. Fraser, you are right on time. And who is this?”

“Ms. Stern, meet Claire Beauchamp and Highway.”

“Highway appropriate. Hello Miss Beauchamp. I am Ms. Stern. My partner and I own this establishment. We choose your partner to drive for us as he is independent also.”

“Nice to meet you. Very good reason.”

“You are southern?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Ma'am? Please call Ms. Stern.”

“Yes m.. Ms. Stern. Jamie, I am going to walk Highway why y'all do your business.”

“Aye love.” She walks to the edge of the property and monitors both the puppy and watches as Jamie opens the back of the truck and Ms. Stern disappears. She returns a moment later with driving a fork lift. Claire's mouth pops open. She walks back over. She has to see this.

Jamie draws her close as they watch her drive up the ramp and in, backing out with a pallet full of boxes. They disappear into the store. She returns. After a half hour, the back of the truck is empty.

“Miss Beauchamp, would you like to meet my partner?”

“I would be honored.”

“I will take Highway back in and join you.” She nods thinking, of course, that a puppy would be unsanitary in their shop. She soon finds out that isn't the only reason.

The shop smells of herbs and flowers. A bit overwhelming but not bad scent. “We sell only holistic, natural, and made in America, products,” she explains as they walk farther in. A second later, Jamie takes her hand as he joins them.

“Ah Mr. Fraser, I am glad you could join us without the puppy. My Sara, wouldn’t approve.”

“I am well aware of that Ms.. Stern.”

“You are a smart man, Mr. Fraser.”

“Is Sara allergic?” Claire asks.

“You could say Miss Beauchamp.” They walk through the main store and into the living quarters beyond. “Miss Beauchamp meet my Sara. Sara, Miss Beauchamp. Seems our truck driver has found a southern girl.” She is presented to a cat. A cat!

She looks to Jamie for help. “That is right Sara. She is a lovely lass. A writer. We've also a puppy, Highway. But she is out in the rig.”

“He is a smart one is Mr. Fraser.”

“Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Sara.”

“She likes your accent. She has an ear for languages. It is why she took to Mr. Fraser right away.”

“I see.”

“Sara and I are the sole employees. We are only open a few times a week. It is enough to keep us. More then that is wasteful.” Claire nods like she completely understands. 

“We must be off Ms. Stern and Sara.” Jamie rescues her.

“Of course. More deliveries to make. We will see you next time.”

“What, in the hell, was that?”

“Sorry lass,” they are back in the truck and safely away. “I dinna have time to tell ye. I dinna expect her to invite ye in. She doesn’t many people and with ye being southern..”

“Wait, pray tell, is wrong with being southern?”

“Nothing love. It is just Ms. Stern has her opinions. And her Sara.”

“Right. And I ask again, what was that?”

“A sad story actually. I got it from the last trucker that delivered to her. She had a daughter, Sara, who died of crib death. Her partner, they weren’t married, left. He couldn’t handle it. She went a bit crazy with grief, hospitalized for awhile. When she came home, she found the kitten. From them on, the cat was a replacement for her lost child.”

“That really is horrible. Did I react okay? I wouldn’t want to hurt her.”

“Ye did fine. Better then most. If I wasn't pre-warned. Ye ne' ken what is behind someone’s actions. Tis I lesson I learned on this job.”

“A very good one. Where are we going now?”

“To a hotel. I ken one that excepts pets.”

“Oh. Good.”


	28. You Need to Tell Her All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire urges Jamie to tell his sister everything about their uncles.

They check into a pet friendly hotel on the outskirts of Albany. As Claire is still on her period, they can't do what they usually do at motels so, after they get Highway settled( feed, walked, and bedded down in her bed and crate), Claire decides now is a good time to discuss something with him.

“Jamie?” she sits cross legged on the bed, brushing her hair out. He stretches out on the other side, watching her.

“Aye,” he is fascinated by her hair, by the gold and auburn that runs through the brown.

“I would like to discuss your uncles.” He sits up straighter and studies her.

“What about them?”

“Your sister needs to know about them, what they are doing.”

“Why? Why should I burden her with that knowledge?”

“Because they could be using her too.”

“She is nae driver. She just runs Lallybroch with Ian.”  
She reaches out and places her hand on his chest, calming him.

“I know Jamie but, she can't protect her from them if she doesn't know what they are doing. They could be hiding drugs at Lallybroch. You said it was a big estate.”

“Massive!” he runs his hands through his hair,” Christ! Dam it! I am a fool. I got away and left her and Ian exposed.”

“You did what you thought best at the time. You had to get away so you could see clearly.”

“Nae Claire, ye helped me see clearly. And I thank ye. What time is it there?” He works it out in his head. “To early to call but can text.” He picks up his cell and fires off,

Jenny, tis Jamie. I've a lot of news. I've two traveling lasses. Claire from South Carolina. She is a writer and the One. The other is Highway, from Kentucky. She is the cutest wee puppy.  
Claire has opened my blind eyes about telling ye the full truth about our uncles. But canna do it by text. Call me when ye get this. We are at a hotel sae it is safe. I am nae driving.

“She will call.”

“Did you tell her the whole thing?”

“Nae by text.”

“You wrote a lot.”

“I was telling her about ye and Highway.” The pups ears twitch in her sleep. The both smile.

“What did you say about me?’

“That you were from South Carolina. That you are a writer. And,” he looks fulling in her eyes,” that ye are the One.”

“The One?”

“Aye. The One my da said I would meet one day. The One I wouldn’t be able to turn away from. The One I couldn’t leave. The One who I would give my whole heart tae.”

“Jamie. Oh Jamie. I feel..” The buzzing of his phone interrupts her and Jamie softly curses. 

“Great timing Janet.” He mumbles before answering. “Hello sis.”

“The One! How long have you ken'd her? You have her in yer truck and hotel room sae must trust her but.. And ye two have a puppy. Isna that a bit fast?”

“Take a breath. Now another. I will tell ye about Claire but first I must tell ye about Dougal and Column.”

“Aye brother. I will temper my curiosity, for now. What about them?”

“They had me hauling cocaine.” He pulls the phone away from his ear and they both hear her explosion.  
“And ye dinna tell me James Alexander! Ye dinna let me ken that men I have let near my son and daughter, are frug dealers! Ye are an iffrin fool!

“I ken it weel. I am sae sorry. I was freaked and just had tae get away. I worried I would be implemented. I was hauling it.”

A series of Ghaildhig curses follow. Jamie prays his niece and nephew are not up yet. He waits her out. “Okay brother. I will except that and thank the Saints ye have a smart lass with ye. Listen tae her. I want tae hear all about her but must tell Ian all this before the bairns are up. Ian and I will call ye our afternoon/ yer morning. We canna let them get away with this.”

“Nae. We canna.”

“Ian and I will discuss it. I love ye brother.”

“I love ye sis.” He rings off and turns to Claire.

“She is wonderful! I love her.”

“Janet Murray?"

“Your sister, yes. She takes no shit.”

“That is true. She wants tae report them.”

“It is a good idea. Maybe a anon call that just mentions that their trunking company needs investigated.”

“She also said tae listen tae ye.”

“Very smart woman.”

“Aye. Sae I am listening. What were ye saying before we were interrupted?”

“I am tired Jamie. Can we discuss it in the morning? Please.”

“Aye lass.” They settle in and Jamie holds her close. He doesn’t sleep well.


	29. Claire's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Claire finally tell Jamie the truth about how she feels?

It is a few hours before dawn and he can't take it anymore. He must know. She is curled up tight against him. It is nothing to reach over and gently shake her.  
“Claire love. Wake up.”

She opens one eye a crack,” Is it morning?” Seeing nothing but darkness she groans,” It ain’t.” and recloses her eye.

“No but.. Claire I must know.”

“Know what?” her eyes are still closed and she has burrowed back against him.

“How you feel. Come on lass. Wake up and tell me.” He lifts her to a sitting position against his side.

“It can't wait until morning?” her eyes are mostly open and she yawns hugely. 

“No.” he flips on the bedside lamp and she flinches, screwing her eyes tightly shut.

“Alright. I am scared. I love you Jamie. Irreconcilably, undoubtedly, with my whole heart. Your father's description of ‘the One' really does describe this. But, I am scared. At it's power, at how quick all this happened. I love you. Madly. It just terrifies me.”

“Ye needn’t fear. I wilna let anything harm ye, including myself. Ye have my heart Claire and I yer's. We will keep them safe.”

“I trust you it is just.”

He whispers a stream of flowing Ghaildhig. He then takes her hands and repeats it in english.

“Ye are blood of my blood and bone of my bone.  
I give ye my body that us two may be one.  
I give ye my spirit until our lives be done.”

“It is beautiful.” She is softly crying when he is done.

“Part of an auld ceremony that binds two people. I love ye Claire. I love ye more then I ever thought possible. I ken ye are scared but, I promise tae see ye safe. Tae keep yer heart safe.”

“To bind two people. It was part of a wedding ceremony, wasn’t it?”

“Aye. It wasn’t what I intended. I just wished tae show ye how I felt and those words best express it.”

“They do. I love you Jamie, but one step at a time.”

“Aye. Come lass and rest for a bit longer. I can sleep now.”

“You weren’t before?” 

“Nae much.”

“You should have woken me up sooner then. If you are driving today.”

“I'm not. We can stay here until tomorrow morning. We've the time. I have tae talk tae Jenny and probably Ian. We must decide what tae do about my uncles.”

“Right. But still. “

“Dinna fash. My mind is at ease now. I can rest.”

“Jamie, did you really believe I didn’t love you?”

“Nae I ken'd ye did. But there is love and then there is this.”

“It is more then love, isn't it?”

“Aye. I could nae more walk away from ye now then I could stop my own heart. The effect would be the same.”

“For me too.” He kisses her, leaving them breathless and wanting. 

“We canna?” he confirms.

“No. But I should be done by tonight.”

“That would be good.” 

“Yes. Close your eyes Jamie. I am here and going no where.” They sleep until his phone wakes them.


	30. What Tae Do About the Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie discuss with Ian and Jenny what is to be done with Column and Dougal.

“Jenny.” He answers. 

“Aye and Ian. Is your lass about?”

“Right beside me.”

“Okay. Going tae speaker sae we can all talk together.”

“Got it.” He flips the phone's speaker on and they are suddenly all together. 

“Claire, is it. Jenny, that one's sister and my husband Ian.”

“Hi. Yes it is Claire. Nice to meet you.”

“Ye really are southern.”

“And you are much more Scottish then Jamie.”

“Tis just I wasn't trained tae disguise my accent.”

“Speaking of.” A new voice says, “What are we doing about Column and Dougal.”

“My husband, Ian.”

“Hi.” From Claire.

“Hello Ian. Claire had an idea.”

“Aye?”

“Yes well, an anonymous phone call reporting something strange going on with the trucking company. Would that work?”

“It just may. A recording sae they couldn’t trace it back.”

“Aye Ian. Smart.” Jamie agrees.

“All together. We each speak. Nae way tae even trace it down tae one voice.” Jenny adds.

“They are that dangerous?”

“Aye Claire. Jenny and I have spent the day doing research. Seems the Mackenzie lads have a lot of the local police in their back pockets. People have also disappeared.”

“Oh god! Maybe we shouldn’t do anything then. Y'all would be in more danger then Jamie and I.”

“We have discussed that too. We canna hide our heads in the sand. If we dinna do anything and they continue, from this point we would be as equally responsible as they are for their crimes.”

“Sister, is that what ye think of me?” Jamie asks. Her silence is quite telling.

“Sae we are reporting. The best place would be Scotland Yard. We canna find anyone they own there.” Ian says.

“Okay. So let's record the message now. Then I will send it through.”

“Ye Claire!”

“Yes Jamie. My cell has no Scottish connection. They won’t know what to think of a N. Carolina number showing up.”

“Yer lass is brilliant.”

“Okay. But then we are getting ye a new phone. I wilna risk my uncles tracing any of this back tae ye.”

“Deal.”

“We need tae determine exactly what tae say.” Jenny says.

“A script yes.”

“Simple but that says all. Something like,’ Mackenzie Liqueur is hauling more than spirits in their trucks. They also are hauling illicit drugs amoung the crates.” Claire suggests.

“Aye works. Let us record it.” Jenny says,” Then I've something else tae tell ye Jamie.”

They break it up with Jamie saying the first part, then Jenny, then Claire, and lastly Ian. Ian then gives Claire the number to report crimes via Scotland Yard.

“Just call it and play it tae the recording that will probably answer. To it with nae other background noises. Then turn yer phone off and get another.” Ian advices.

“Will do. And this will stop them?”

“”It will start an investigation. Tis all we can safely do at this point.”

“Now, tae end this call on a good note. Jamie, ye are tae be an uncle again. We are expecting.” Jenny says.

“Oh such excellent news! Are ye okay? Nae tae sick?”

“Nae sick as much as tired. Tis why I canna question ye and Claire like I want. But will. I must be off tae bed. It was nice tae phone meet ye Claire. Thank ye for yer help.”

“Nice to meet you both. You are welcome. Congratulations on the new baby.”

“Thank ye. We are thrilled.”

They ring off and Claire grins at him. “Uncle Jamie.”

“Aye. A grand thing. We need tae see tae our daughter. Then I will get breakfast.” They get up and start their day.


	31. To Feel You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love making with no barriers.

They get the phone calls they have been waiting on later that day. They are both clean, no STD's.  
“You know what this means.” Claire says.

“Aye. You have taken the wee pill long enough?”

“I have. It is safe and I am no longer bleeding.”

He is on her in a second. The want of her, the pull that goes from his heart to his cock had only grown stronger. She responds with the same intensity, throwing her hands around his head and wrapping his legs around his waist.

They both groan as their bodies come together, then their lips. The kiss steals both their breaths. He pulls away only to kiss her neck, to suck on her ear. She is pulling on his shirt. 

He drops onto the bed with her on his lap. He pulls his own shirt and then hers off. She was inside and hadn't bothered with a bra, to Jamie's delight. He cups her as they kiss again. Her moans fill his mouth, hardening him farther. 

He lowers his head and draws her nipple in. Her hand holds him in place as the other runs over his bum. “Jamie, harder baby.” He happily complies first one then the other. She is moving against him, driving him crazy, in a good way. 

Finally he lowers her down and removes the rest of their clothing. He re-lowers his head as his hand slips between her legs. She is soon keening. 

“Now Jamie, I want to feel every bit of you!”

“Oh god!” he moans as he eases into her. They both gasp at the sensation. Neither have felt it before.

“You are so soft Jamie. Your skin I mean.”

He is still, adjusting to feeling her against his bare skin. “And ye and sae warm. Yer muscles are smooth and welcoming.”

“Welcome home Jamie. Move please.”

“Home.” He grunts as he starts to move in and out of her. She moves with him meeting him at every peak. “Oh Claire. I love you!”

“I love you. So much!” She cries out as she reaches climax. He feels it lime never before and it pulls him along with her. She cries tears of joy when she feels him fill her with himself. The heat and the feel of it brings on another smaller orgasm.

“That was better then I could've imagined.” She says as she lays, like she is dead, beside him.

“Aye. It is because it was love making, not just sex.”

“Agree.” She turns and cuddles into him. “Where next?” He grins because she guesses she will be excited. 

“California. Now not Hollywood. Just a small town on the coast. Ye can see the grand Pacific.”  
She squeals in excitement. 

“Have tae pick up some computers and haul them tae Texas.”

“Texas and California!”

“Aye. A long haul but ye dinna mind.”

“I will be with you. It is all that matters.” He pulls her closer.

“Aye lass. Tae me also.”


	32. The Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Column plots as Dougal tries to talk him out of his sceme against Jamie.

“Where is that lass Jamie last screwed?” Column asks his brother.

“Edinburgh, I believe, why?” Dougal answers. They sit in their main office in London.

“It is time.”

“Truly? You are still pursuing this? The lad has been gone for a year.”

“Yes, a year. And it is time to remind him who he really screwed over. He is our blood. Mackenzie’s don't shrink their responsibilities. They don’t run away.”

Dougal knows there is no arguing with him. Once his brother made up his mind, God alone could change it. Yet he tries.

“He left but he didn’t report what he saw. Do you really want to poke this sleeping dog?”

“He wouldn’t dare report it. He was hauling our ‘special packages' for a year. Do you have her address in Edinburgh?”

“Yes. What are you planning?”

“I hear our nephew has found love. Found a sweet Southern girl to ride with him. Would be a dam shame if a ex shows up with a..” he whispers the rest.

“But she..”

“You leave that to me. Jamie and his passenger are heading to California. She will be there to greet them. Then he will know we haven’t forgotten about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. It is a bridge chapter before their love bubble is broken. A bit of angst ahead.


	33. Carmel, By the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire arrive in California where surprises await.

Claire's eyes are so wide Jamie fears that they will pop out of her head. She is riding with her head out the window as the head down the Pacific Coast Highway. They can smell the sea brine and feel the salt water on their skin.

“Isna she a sight?”

“Yes, so much more wild then the Atlantic.”

“Aye.” He is glad traffic is moving so slow. It gives him a chance to watch her. He realizes he will never get tired of that sight, even if he lives to be a hundred. “We will be in the town soon. After I drop off, we can take Highway for a walk along the shore.”

“That will be so fun! Is it warm enough to walk barefoot?”

“If ye wish. If ye get cold, I promise tae warm ye.” 

“I know you will.” Their eyes catch and hold.

“Wait in the car until he is done delivering. Just before he leaves, step out.” Those were her instructions. She looks down at the little red haired baby. The little girl glances back up at her. She doesn’t know how they did it. She doesn’t want to know. 

She was approached, reminded that she owed them, given a destination, script, plane tickets, and the child and her gear. Now she waits.

Carmel, By the Sea, is a beautiful, quaint, seaside town. Claire tries to look at everything as they pull into the back of the office building where the computers are to be delivered. A few cars litter the parking lot. Jamie makes a phone call then gets out to open the back. He then rejoins her.

“They do all the rest. I will just need to relock the back when they are done, then we can head to the beach.” She gives him a glorious smile.

Neither notice the woman and baby in the blue rental car.

She waits until he jumps back out, as instructed. She holds the baby and walks towards the rig. 

“Jamie?” He jerks at the sound of her voice before slowly turning. Claire climbs out and joins him.

“Lori, what in heaven, are you doing here?”

“No hello or kiss for your lover?”

“Ex. You are my ex. Again, what are you doing here?”   
Claire grabs his hand and they hold tight to each other.

“Hi. I am Claire Beauchamp, Jamie's girlfriend.”

“Lori Mackenzie. Little Jamie Ellen's mam and the mam of his child. I brought our daughter to meet her daddy.” Time stops.


	34. What!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reaction to Lori's news.

It restarts when Claire whispers,” What!”

“Aye, he didn’t tell ye about me?”

“He did. He said there was a woman in Scotland, the last lass he had slept with but..”

“Weel, to be honest, he dinna ken about our daughter. Sae..”

“Lori what! Ye canna expect me tae believe that the lass is mine.” Jamie finally finds his voice.

“Why would I travel across the ocean with an infant tae find ye, if she wasn’t yers?” she counters. Claire can take no more and turns away from them, taking deep breaths.

“After a bloody year! Ye wait until she is three months?”

“She couldn’t safely travel before then.”

“But ye could’ve. Before ye got tae pregnant. Ye could’ve tracked me down tae tell me I was tae be a father!”

“It was a difficult pregnancy. I wasn’t allowed.”

“A phone call, a letter, something?”

“I was angry. We made love and then ye left without a backward glance.”

“We had sex. I have only made love tae one woman. Ye ken'd what it was.” He reaches for Claire, needing her touch to find the space beside him empty. “Claire?”

“She is in the truck. This doesn’t concern her anyway.”

“The hell it doesn’t. If it is about my life, it concerns her. She is the most important person in my life.”

“More important then yer daughter?” But he had turned towards the rig and was hurrying towards Claire.

“Baby!” He cries out as soon as he gets the door open. She sits in the passenger seat, with her legs up, freely crying.

“Is it true?”

“I dinna ken. I did sleep with her. But, we used rubbers. I have only not with ye. It was one night a year ago. Just sex.”

“One night of just sex might have made a baby.”

“Might. Claire, I love you and only you. Believe me?” he pleads.

“I believe you. I love you. Go deal with,” she gestures to where Lori stands with the baby.

“Join me.”

“I can't. I am sorry Jamie, I just can’t.”

“I understand.” He climbs up and pulls her close for a moment. She clings equally as hard. “You will be okay?”

“I will try. I am going to walk Highway on the beach. Come find us after.”

“Okay. I won’t be long.” She nods against his chest. He lifts her head and kisses her, tasting the salt of her tears. “I love you so much Claire. Hold on to that.” 

He watches her walk towards the beach, head down, leading their puppy. He takes a deep breath, brushes the tears off his face, and slowly rejoins Lori.

“About time. She has to nap soon.” 

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear, if she is my daughter, I will see to her and see her as often as I can, but, my daily priority will continue to be Claire. She is the love of my life. You were just a screw.”

“You bastard!” The baby starts and starts to cry. She fumbles with her, and Jamie sighs and takes her from Lori.

“There lass. Shh, ye are alright. See, mam was just upset. The truth hurts.” The baby calms and rests her head on his chest. “I want to see her birth certificate.”

“What? Why?”

“Obvious reasons. I wilna bond with this baby until I ken she is mine. I dinna trust ye. Just showing up here with a redhaired lass wilna convince me she is mine. Do ye take me a fool. I am sure ye dinna travel all this way without her birth certificate.”

“Ye aren’t listed as her father. Ye weren’t there tae sign it.”

“And who's fault is that? I still want tae see it. I also want a paternity test. Claire and I have a few days. I will give you my mobile number. I will let you know where we are staying.” He hands her back the baby. “Now, I am going to rejoin my lady.” He leaves her standing in fury after giving her his number.


	35. A Walk on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discuss the situation.

He sees the puppy first. She is joyfully running around and pawlng at the sand. He smiles despite how heavy his heart feels.

“Highway, where is yer mam?” The puppy skitters to a stop at his voice. Sand flies up as she falls on her bum and barks. “Is that an answer?” he teases. Then he sees her. 

She sits facing the ocean, her knees up to her chest. It is her self protection stance and it twists his heart. He walks over to her with Highway at his heels.

“Claire?” She looks up and her swollen eyes and red face tell him she has been weeping. Christ! He drops down beside her. 

“What did you tell her?”

“That I wanted to see her birth certificate. She told me my name wasn’t on it. Told her it didn’t matter. That I wanted to anyway and that I want a paternity test.”

“Good. If she is yours?”

“Come. Let's walk. I did promise you a walk on the beach.”

She gets up and he takes her hand. They start to walk. Highway follows, running close to but not touching the water.

“If she is I will support her, see her as often as I can.”

“Jamie, if she is yours, how would seeing her work with you here?”

“It wouldn’t be as often as I would like.” He picks up a piece of driftwood and throws it for Highway, who chases it with a joyful bark. “Are you saying I should move back?”

“No. I don't want you to. I should, but I don’t. I feel like a selfish ass. That little girl needs her daddy.”

“We don’t know she is mine.”

“With that hair?”

“Claire, there is more then one red haired man in Scotland, ye ken?”

“But, her nom crossed an ocean to bring her to you and you did sleep with her a year ago.”

“I know.” He stops suddenly, looks up towards heaven, and shakes his head. “Damn it! I don’t want to move back no matter what the test says. I have good reasons to stay and, possibly, one good reason to go. I used protection. It isna fair!”

“Who says life was fair? If she is yours, you should go back.”

“Not without ye.” 

“I can't. I have no job there to go to. No way to get a visa.”

“We would figure something out.”

“Jamie.”

“Claire, you are my whole world. I canna just leave ye.”

“Your world may be expanding.” She turns away, looking for Highway and so he won’t see her tears. “What is the next step?”

“We are getting a hotel. Will have to be here a few days. Tomorrow, we will have her tested.”

“And go from there.”

“Aye, but this night is ours. Come Claire. I want to show ye how much I love ye.”


	36. Frantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A need to claim leads to frantic love making.

He gets Highway into her bed before the need takes over and be presses her against the hotel's wall. He needs to claim her. To show her that there is no one else. Can never be anyone else. 

He takes her lips in a bruising kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue. Her hands pull at his hair as she strains to get closer. The need to possess is felt by both.

His hands work under the sweat shirt she wears, under the t-shirt until he finds her bare flesh. He pulls on her nipples causing her to groan against his mouth.   
Her hands leave his hair and work under his own shirt. Finding his bare back, she runs her fingers down it. He hisses at the feel of her nails but doesn’t pull away. He wants her to mark him. To claim him.

He works down her neck, biting and sucking, leaving his signature on her fair skin. She gasps, arching, giving him better access. His licks under her chin, around her ear, then back down her throat. She pulls his shirt off and he gets hers.

His seeking mouth moves down, marking the ivory of her breasts. He draws her nipple between his teeth and gently bites. “Harder!” she demands. He bites down a bit more and she cries out his name as she cums. He then sooths it with his tongue. He plays with her breasts awhile before dropping down.

He sooths the quivering of her belly with soft kisses before moving farther down. He slips her pants off, kissing the skin he reveals. She is shaking by the time he makes it back up between her legs. 

Parting her with his fingers, he kneels like a supplicant and feasts. She clings to his hair and rides his face until she cums with a loud,’ f*ck.’

He pulls his own pants off and lowers her to the floor. The bed is steps away but be needs to be inside her. He lifts her legs up to his shoulders, lifting that fine arse up with one hand while stroking her breasts with the other, he starts to pound.

There is no gentle build-up, only the need to master and be mastered. She meets him at every crest as her nails rake down his back. “Claire! Oh God! Oh Claire!” he groans out as he gets close.

“Oh hell. Jamie. Oh f*ck! There. Right.. Oh god!” She cums hard. He feels it clinch and pull at his cock. One more deep thrust, deep breath, and pounding heartbeat, and he joins her.

He rolls off, but not out of her, as the aftershocks run through them both. Her leg locks around his waist as he lazily plays with her nipple.

“You are mine and I am yours. No matter what happens.” He says after catching his breath.

“I am. You are. I will find away to follow you to Scotland, if you must return.”

He smiles and gently kisses her. “We will find a way. Sorry about the floor. I just couldn’t.”

“It is okay. I couldn’t either.” After a few minutes, they come apart and make it to the bed. He takes her again, gently and slowly. They fall asleep still joined.


	37. Not a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up the next morning to the reality of Lori and Jamie Ellen.

He wakes before her and watches her sleep. She is at peace and he is loath to disturb that by waking her. But, they have an appointment at the DNA clinic in an hour and a half. He sighs and runs his hand over the side of her face.

She opens her eyes slowly. When she meets his, it all comes back and she gasps. “Not a dream?”

“No. That it were. We've an appointment in ninety minutes. Will you please join me?”

“Is it my place?”

“By my side is your place. Isn't it?” They are both nervous that, despite the love making, that the reality of Lori and Jamie Ellen, had changed something between them.

“Yes. It is.” 

They sit nervously in the waiting room awaiting the arrival of Lori and the baby. 

“It was only supposed to be you.” He says softly.

“What?” 

“As the mam of my children. When we were talking about the names you had chosen, I immediately thought of wee Dally as Dallas James.” He confesses.

“Dallas James. I like that.”

“Never to be anyone else. I am sorry.”

“Jamie, she was before we meet. Heck, before you were even in this country. I don’t blame you for having a life before.”

“Thank you, I just..” Lori walks in. She carries the baby over and sits across from them.

“Why is she here?”

“She is in my life. Hell, she is my life. So, this is her place. Did you bring her birth certificate?”

“Her. You have never said her name. Jamie Ellen. Say it.”

“Did you bring Jamie's birth certificate?” She pulls a document out of the nappie bag and hands it to him. He studies it.

Jamie Ellen Mackenzie. Born August 12th 2019. Lori Mackenzie, mother. Father, unknown.

“Unknown?” 

“Without you there to sign..”

“Who's fault is that?”

“James Fraser. Lori Mackenzie and child?” The lady that approaches them asks.

“Aye..err..yes.” 

“Good sir, ma'am. Come with me.” They all walk back. Lori glares at Claire who roundly ignores her.

“It is a simple mouth swap. No blood to scare the baby. I just need you to verify who each of you are.” He signs that she is Lori Mackenzie and she does the same for him.

“Now to swap mom, baby, and the potential father.”

“Why me?” Lori asks. “I know I am her mam.”

“It is part of the process. We need to rule out maternal DNA to show just the dad's.” She allows the swap but doesn't seem to like it. It is soon done.

“How soon for the results?” Jamie asks.

“We will know by the end of the day.” 

“That soon?” Again Lori acts weird.

“Yes ma'am. Come back at five.”

They decide to take Highway to tbe beach while they wait. 

“She loves it and maybe it will help distract us.” Claire says.

“Was Lori acting strange to you?” He asks after throwing a stick for the puppy.

“A bit. Maybe she knows you aren't the father.”

“We will soon see.”

Meanwhile

“Well they took my DNA too. Now what?... No. There is no time for that. We will have the results back at five and the lass is sticking by him…. Fine. But I better not get in trouble.”


	38. 5 O'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results and several surprises.

His hand shakes in hers as the reenter the building ten minutes before five. The first thing they both see is the baby seat that holds Jamie Ellen with no sign of Lori. Jamie frowns as he walks over to check on her, the bairn that may be his daughter.

“She is probably in the bathroom.” Claire says. “Want me to check?”

“Yes please.” The lass is wet and he lifts her out and changes her diaper. Claire returns shaking her head. What the? They look at each other and Jamie carries the baby up to the receptionist.

“Excuse me. I am James Fraser, here for paternity results.”

“Yes Mr. Fraser. We will be with you soon.”

“Aye, yes I know. It is just, her mam seems to be missing.” The lady frowns.

“That is odd. I saw her come in but then the phone rang. I didn't see her leave. Why would she and not take?”

“Jamie Ellen.” He supplies as he rocks her.

“Mr. Fraser. Miss Mackenzie.” A new voice calls out. The receptionist turns to her and explains Miss Mackenzie’s absence. “Mr. Fraser, come with me.” Claire follows and the end up in a office. 

“I have the results. I have never seen anything like it. It may help explain the disappearance of Miss Mackenzie.”

“Tell us please.” Claire sits beside him holding the hand not holding the baby.

“Well, she isn't her mother. The DNA markers for her maternal side match not one of the baby's.”

“What, but how can? Are you telling me she stole her?”   
His reaction cause Jamie Ellen to cry and Claire takes her. She stands and walks her around the room.

“We don't know what happened but, it does show you to be her father.”

“Impossible. I have slept with two women in the last year and a half. One is Claire. The other Lori. And neither are her mam.”

“I truly don't know what to tell you, Mr. Fraser. The test say you are. Do you want us to call the police about Miss Mackenzie’s disappearance?”

“What?” he is still trying to work this out in his head. “Ah no. Yer test prove her not her mam, and me her da. She left her here, safe, knowing I was coming.”

“Very well.” She hands him copies of the test results. “Find her mother, is my suggestion.” He nods, thanks her, and they leave. He picks up her seat and diaper bag. They walk outside.

“What, in heaven’s name, is going on!” Claire whispers. The baby is asleep against her.

“I truly dinna ken. I promise ye Claire, there has been no-one else.”

“I believe you. What now?”

“Lets head back to the motel and think.”


	39. What to Do About Jamie Ellen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will they do about the baby? Will they figure out what is going on?

“I am not her father. If Lori was her mam, I would accept the results. But..” He paces back and forth. The baby lay in the center of the bed, surrounded by pillows and Lady.

“I agree. What now? The test says you are her dad. We know it is wrong but…do you take another? I mean, how can the test prove what we know is a lie?”

“My uncles! Christ. They must have found out what we did or are just reminding me of their existence.”

“Is their reach that long? And then why not make Lori her mom?”

“Remember her reaction. She didn’t expect to be tested. I bet they didn’t either. And with only 7 hours there was nae time to pay off someone tae change hers.”

“She knew she would be exposed so left the baby at the clinic and hightailed it out of here.”

“Aye, probably on orders from my uncles. Hoping tae cause problems between us and/ or cause problems with my job. I am stuck here until we can figure out what tae do.”

“Those bastards!”

“Aye. They have me truly stymied. I can’t just take her to Children Services. She may have a living mam who is searching for her in Scotland. Besides, the test show her mine. Would be tied up in case plans and court for months. Can’t take her back to Scotland. That is probably what they want.”

“A new DNA test?” She offers.

“They are watching for that and another false positive will fully bind me.”

“Oh man. What do we do?”

“What they least expect. Take her with us. She is mine legally. They overplayed their hand. I will send a message to Jenny, have them search for her mam. If found, get her here. If not..”

“If not we will continue to take care of her until we figure out what to do.” 

“Claire I.. God. Thank you for sticking by me. I know ye dinna expect to be taken care of a bairn.”

“No. But it is good practice. As for sticking by you, where else would I be. They won’t come between us. I love you to much.”

“And I, you. Okay. I need to have a seat put in to hold her car seat. Get baby supplies. Will you watch her? Then we need back on the road.”

“Of course.” He kisses her and slips out.

“For a fake daddy, you have a good one girl.” She whispers yo the sleeping child.


	40. And Baby Makes Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back on the road with Jamie Ellen

“Well, let's pray she is a good traveler.” They have her car seat locked in the new seat, her diaper bag stocked with diapers, bottles, clothes, and the like, by her. Highway, who has fallen helplessly in love with the tiny human, lays under her.

“Yes. They mainly sleep.” Claire replies, looking fondly down at the baby.

“Aye. You are being very gracious about this.”

“Jamie, it isn’t like you asked for your uncles to act like asses. What else is there to do? We are doing all we can do now. Her pretend mom deserted her. She is in a strange country. Jenny is looking for her mam. You are her legal father, right now so..”

“Still, it is a lot. A puppy and baby.”

“Yes but.. Look Jamie, it is our own little family. It is kinda nice.”

“Yes, but I will miss having you to myself.”

“She will sleep. Besides, with Janet Murray on the case, it shouldn’t be long.” Jenny had been right shocked. Jamie had sent her a picture of the baby and as much info as he had, including her birth certificate. She promises to make it . priority to find the wee lass' mam.

“I can come get her, if ye wish?” she had offered.

“I appreciate it but, I don’t want to tip them off. I want them to think they succeeded. May keep them from doing more.”

“Understand. We are here if ye need us.”

“Aye true. Are we ready?”

“We are.” He starts the engine and Jamie Ellen cries. Highway stands and whimpers. “It is okay,” Claire tells her and Jamie. “She will calm down as soon as we start moving.” She is right. The baby fusses for just a moment before succumbing to the movement and falling asleep.

Highway lays back down and Jamie grins at her. “Ye are very good.”

“I babysit a lot.” She shrugs. It is no big deal.

“Claire, we canna keep her.” It is hours later and the baby needed feed and changed. He returns from walking Highway to find her glazing dreamily down at the baby. She is giving her a bottle and the baby has ahold of one of her curls.

“I know Jamie. I just want to show her love while she is with us. She deserves that.,

“Aye, she does. I just dinna wish your heart broken when she is returned to her mam.”

“As long as I am with you, it won't be.” He bends down to kiss her and then the baby's head.

“She is a sweet thing. Do ye think ours will be as sweet?”

“I think so. But that is awhile away. I mean, we have a long while before thinking of that.”

“Aye.” She lifts the baby up and burbs her before returning her to her seat. Highway returns back to guard duty and they get back on the road towards Texas.


	41. Fever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Ellen developes a fever. How will here proxy parents react?

They are halfway to Texas when they stop for the night. They had a little portable crib for the baby that fits by their bed. Jamie feeds her as Claire walks Highway. When she returns, she finds her man frantic.

“She is hot!” He calls out. She drops Highway’s leash and hurries to his side. Falling down by him, her hand goes out to touch her head.

“Oh. She has a fever. Do we have a thermometer?” She is already searching through the diaper bag. Jamie lifts Jamie Ellen up to his shoulder and starts to rock her.  
“Oh good.” She has found a baby thermometer. “Put her on stomach and loosen her diaper.”

“We take it there?” his eyes get comically large. 

“Yes, it isn’t like she will hold it under her tongue. You have never taken a baby's tempture?”

“Nae, my nephew and niece, well I was there fun uncle. Nae icky stuff.” She giggles at that as she places a lubricated tip cover on it. He holds her over his lap as she gently inserts it. The baby starts and Jamie softly whispers Ghaildhig over her. It doesn’t take long. The beep let's her know it is done. She removes it and looks.

“Claire what is it?” 

“101.”

“Oh Christ! What do we do?”

“We don’t panic. She needs to be seen by a doctor.” He nods and hands the baby to her. She strips her down to her diaper. She holds her with one hand as she search’s through the bag with the other.

“What are you looking for?”

“Fever reducer.” He helps and they finally find baby Tylenol at the bottom. After carefully reading the directions, they give her a dose. Claire gets on her phone to see if there is a urgent care clinic near by that is open. Luck is on their side. They find one and head there.

Seating in the waiting room, they attempt to shield Jamie Ellen from the coughs, sneezes, and misery of those around them. She is fussy, refusing the comfort of a bottle and restless in their arms.

“Do you think it is her throat? With not wanting the bottle?” Jamie asks.

“Or ears. Probably. A dose of antibiotics should fix her up.” 

“Jamie Ellen Mackenzie.” A nurse calls out and they jump up. She is weighed, measured, and has her temp re-taken.

“100. 5.” She tells them.

“We did give her some Tylenol.” Claire explains.

“Good. So, who is her pediatrician?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know of her existence until a week ago.” He explains, leaving out his uncles and the fact that Lori wasn’t her mam. “She left her. We are trying to figure this out, day by day.”

“Well, good for you. Must men would have just dropped her of with CS and been on their way.”

“I am not most men. I was raised better. Will she be okay?”

“She will. The doctor will be in soon.”

The doctor comes in and smiles at them. “This must be Jamie Ellen and her daddy and step mommy.”

“For all intents, Jamie and Claire.” He says.

“Nice to meet you. Now, let's see what is wrong with the princess. Hold her daddy so I can listen and look.” She is very gentle, talking softly to the baby as she listens to her chest and back, looks in her ears and throat.

“She has an ear infection. Not major. I will prescribe antibiotics and ear drops. She will be just fine.”

“Thank God!” Claire prays.

“Amen. Was it something we did? The way her bottle was held?”

“You are sweet. Would like to clone you. No, her ears are short. That allows fluid to built up. As she gets older, they will grow. She will outgrow them.”

“Okay. Thank you.” She hands him two prescriptions and wishes them well.


	42. Like They Can Talk to No one Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie insist Claire take time to write. He looks after the baby, and pours her heart out to her.

"When was the last time you wrote?” His question came out of nowhere, startling her. She had been lulled into a calm state as she watches Jamie Ellen take her bottle.

“A bit. We do have a sick baby and a schedule to keep.”

“Aye. I've an hour.”

“What?”

“I figured it out. I can spare an hour.”

“Then you should use it to rest.”

“Nae. Hand me the lass and get yer tablet.”

“Jamie!”

“We will take a rest back there while ye write.” A compromise she accepts. She slips the baby and her bottle into his arms and takes up her tablet.

He carries the lass to the bed. “We are going to give mam Claire time to write.” He tells her,” We will have a spot of rest, eh?” Claire grins from the front. They had decided to call themselves mam Claire and daddy Jamie so when or if her parents are found, it will be less confusing.

He lays her across his chest. “Ye ken I used tae do this with my niece Maggie. She is just a bit older then ye. Her big brother Wee Jamie, aye we all share the same names.. He is a brawl lad, that one. What is that face? Ye are a bonny lass tae, dinna fash. It is hard isna it? Sae sorry. We are doing are best but we aren’t ye true parents. My sister Jenny is searching. She is one stubborn soul. If it is tae be found, she will do it. And if not, ye ask? Weel, yer mam Claire and I have discussed it. We wilna give ye up tae strangers. We will either keep ye.. Ah ye like that idea, do ye.” She had smiled against his chest,” or let Jenny and Ian have ye. Now dinna frown love. My sister and brother-in-law are fine people. And ye would have several other bairns tae play with. Ah, weel I would miss ye tae. Same as I miss Jenny and then. As I miss home. But, did I nae come tae America, I wouldn’t have meet mam Claire. I canna imagine not ken'ing her. She is the other part of my soul. I wish the same for ye. That when ye grow older, ye will find the one that yer soul is searching for.” He grows quiet as her breaths turn softer, as her wee body sinks farther into his, as she sleeps. He runs his hands softly over her hair and down her back. 

From the front of the cab, Claire writes with tears running down her face.


	43. Her Name Is..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finds news on the baby and her birth parents.

They are two hours away from Texas when Jamie stops for gas. The baby and Claire sleep in the back. He had insisted when he saw her start to fade  
.  
“I will wake you up before we enter Texas. Grab a nap with the lass.” He smiles as he watches them sleep, the baby on her chest. He steps out to check on the gas and his phone rings. His heart gives a sudden lurch when he sees it is Jenny. News on the lass. Taken a deep breath, he answers it.

“Jenny?”

“Ye aren't driving?”

“Nae, stopped tae get petrol. Ye have news?”

“Aye. Her name is Ellie Grace Mackenzie.”

“Ellie Grace. And her parents?” He fills suddenly sick. He ken'd this day was coming. It is right and proper she is returned to her parents. He just dinna expect it to hurt this badly.

“They are dead.”

“Oh Christ! Was it our uncles?” Now he feels really sick and drops to his knees against the rig.

“Nae. Her father passed before she was born. He was KIA in Iraq. The mam a month after her birth from a sudden stroke. They found her in an orphanage.”

“Oh well that.. I dinna ken how tae feel.”

“I ken. Ian and I felt the same. It is a relief she wasn't stolen but.. The poor lass is an orphan. When would ye like me tae come get her?”

“What? Oh ah.. That would be the smartest course. Tae return her.”

“Aye, but ye dinna wish to.”

“I need tae speak with Claire. I am not sure.”

“Ye are her legal father, in the States. It would be a simple thing tae do. Ye could keep her name or have it changed back tae her birth name. Make her a Fraser.”

“Is that what ye would do?”

“She is safe with ye. Ye love her. Claire loves her. It isna up tae me. Talk tae her. If I need tae come out, it must be soon before the pregnancy forbids it.”

“I ken. Thank ye Jenny. I will let ye ken soon.”

He walks in and finds her waking up. She sits, holding Ellie Grace, against her chest.

“We've stopped?”

“Aye for gas. Jenny rang. Her name is Ellie Grace. Her birth parents are dead. Her da in Iraq. Her mam by a stroke when she was a month old. The uncles found her in an orphanage. We've a decision to make.” She looks down at the sleeping baby and then back up at him.

“I am going to need coffee.”


	44. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss what to do about Ellie and Jamie asks her an important question.

She sits holding a cup of coffee and Jamie, no Ellie. He sits beside her. 

“Okay. What are our options here?” she breaks the strained silence.

“Jenny has offered to come get her. I am thinking she can keep her. I could ask her.” She is shaking her head before he finishes. “Why not?”

“She is pregnant Jamie. She will have two under two. With wee Jamie, three under five. We would be asking her to make it four under five, with three of them under two.”

“Christ! I hadn’t thought of that. I can’t do that to her.”

“No. We can’t. Other options?”

“We can have her taken back to the orphanage. Jenny will do that. Or, place her in the system here. I would have to have another DNA test, prove I’m not her da.”

“Therefore causing us to lose our rights to her.”

“Aye.” It is said in a sigh. His hand comes out to touch the baby's silky hair as she lays asleep against Claire.

“You want to keep her.” It isn't a question. He looks up into her eyes.

“It is crazy, I know it. This is a crazy life for a wean. It would interfere with us, with your writing. But, I do. I can't see her back in an orphanage or foster care, not knowing who has her, how she is being treated. It would worry me something awful.”

“I want her too. I wasn’t sure you would.” She says with a relieved laugh.

“It is like when we meet. The instant connection. She is meant to be here. To be ours.”

“I agree. So Ellie or Jamie?”

“Ellie. It is the name her original parents gave her. I know a lawyer. Ned Gowan. A wonderful man. He can help us get her birth certificate changed and myself added as her da.”

“And her mam?”

“It will have to stay Lori now. But, he can help you adopt her.”

“I really want to. Thank you Jamie. You know we are doing this backwards. It is supposed to be love and marriage before the baby carriage.”

“Yah.” He stands suddenly and moves over to one of the bags hanging in the cab. He rummaged around for a moment before returning. “Claire,” he kneels down beside her. “Claire, I ken we are doing this in reverse. But, I ken'd from the moment I saw ye that it was ye. There would never be anyone else.” He opened his closed hand reveling a diamond and emerald ring,” Will ye marry me Claire?”

She stares at him, the ring, back to him. Her throat works but nothing comes out. Finally she is able to produce sound.

“No Jamie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No!  
I know. I promise it isn't as bad as it sounds.


	45. No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Claire really mean no?

He stares at her a moment. Her head is down, staring at the top of the baby's head. 

“No?” He is finally able to ask.

“Ah yah. But not really.”

“Claire, you are making no sense. Please, just tell me, will you marry me or not?” He joins her on the bed, feeling awkward and vulnerable kneeling by her.

“No. Not now. It is to soon and you wouldn’t be doing it if not for Ellie.”

“How do you know? Claire, this ring has been in my family for five generations. I didn’t just go by a jewelers. I had my sister send it to me.”

“When?” She is feeling breathless, weightless.

“The day after Lori showed up. I knew I wanted to marry you almost from the first moment we meet. But, I knew I needed to make it official, or have the ring to anyway, when you didn't leave after finding out about the baby. I am not asking you because we will be parenting Ellie together. I am asking you, because there is no other woman I ever want to raise babies with. Because I love you with every bit of my heart.”

“Oh Jamie,” She lays Ellie Grace in her portable crib and takes his hand. “I want no one else. I never will. I will marry you. Will wear the ring. Just not yet. We meet only months ago. This whole thing has been crazy. But, this, marriage, it is far to serious to rush. I don’t want you to wake up one day and regret it.” He starts to say something and she places her hand on his mouth,” You say you won't. My parents got married because of me. They were separated by the time I was born and divorced before I turned one. I want us. I want forever with you. I want to add Dallas James and Daisy Elizabeth to Ellie Grace. Because I do, I can’t marry you yet.”

“I canna argue with that. Will you let me know when you are ready. So I know you will say yes?”

“I will. I am sorry.”

“Nae, I am. It was a spur of the moment instinct and you deserve better. Oh man!”

“What?”

“We are still at the gas station. I was filling up when Jenny called.”

“A story for our children.”

He pulls her against him. “I really adore you.”

“I love you too. Not to shatter the romance but, don't we need to be getting to Texas.”

“Holy hell. I am going to be late!” He places the ring back in the bag and they are off. Their laughter fills the cab.


	46. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They contact the lawyer.

“Sae, what have ye got yourself into Jamie lad?” They are on speaker phone in a truck stop in Texas. He is due to pick up his load. After explaining the situation he was able to get an extension. Now they are talking to the Fraser's lawyer, Ned Gowan. He is in London. They had discussed what to tell the lawyer.

“Usually I would say the whole truth but with her paternity and maturity in question, maybe we should stick with what your test results are” Claire had said.  
He agreed. To protect Ellie. So he answered,” A bairn. It seems I am a father.”

“Congratulations lad! A lad or lass?” 

“A lass. Her name is Ellie Grace. I would like her to be a Fraser. It is a bit complex. Her mam named her Jamie Ellen Mackenzie. No da listed on the birth certificate. I had already left to come here when she found out she was on the way. She just recently tracked me down. Test confirm I am her da. She left the lass with us. So, I would like her birth certificate to show me and her name changed. Her mam only named her after me and my mam as a slap.”

“Us?”

“Oh Christ. Sorry Ned. Sorry Claire. Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, the love of my life and a wonderful mam to wee Ellie, meet Ted Gowan, the best barrister in Europe.”

“Och maybe in Scotland. Nice to meet ye lass. Seems Jamie is finally growing up. A lady and daughter.”

“He is a wonderful man.”

“American. Southern?”

“Yep. It is a long story..”

“Which I promise to tell you later. I need to make sure my daughter's future is secure.”

“Business first. He is right. Okay, with the DNA test proving paternity, it is no problem getting your name on a revised birth certificate. As for custody, as her mam has left her, and you have physical custody and control of the child, custody is yours unless she protests. If she does, her abandonment of the child will be a huge factor against her. You have the right to change her name, also. You just have to post in the local papers, I assume the mam lives in Scotland?,

“Aye.”

“Then you post there and give it a month. If she doesn’t protest, the name change will be granted. I will work on getting her birth certificate changed and a formal order of custody so there is no worries.”

“Thank you Ned. I will fax you her original birth certificate and paternity test results.”

“Very good.”

“One other thing, in time, Claire would like to adopt her.”

“It is that serious, is it?”

“It is. We will also be married, in time.”

“That is all wonderful. I must hear you story soon. Oh, how old is the bairn?”

“Three months.”

“Okay. Just needed to know if she was old enough to testify. It is good you have Claire. It would be impossible otherwise.”

“It would. I am a very blessed man.”

“Aye. Send me the documents and a picture of the bairn, if you will. I will get right on it.”

“I will. She is a beautiful lass.”

“I am sure. I will sent you an example of the advent you need to place. She will be baby girl Mackenzie in the court fillings for now.”

“Okay. Thank you Ned. So much.”

“You are welcome. Congratulations on everything lad. Very nice to meet you Claire lass.”

“You to Mr. Gowan.,

“Tis Ned lass.”

“Ned.”

“I will get your story.”

“You will.”

“After we get the wee Miss Fraser sorted.”

“Aye. Thank you again Ned.”

“Anything for you and yours lad. You know that well.”  
They ring off.


	47. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the costumed children leads Jamie to tell Claire stories of Samhain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late. Sorry.😀😀😀

They see them when they exit the restaurant. She carries Ellie against her chest and holds Jamie's hand with the other. The little witches and warlocks, princesses, and jedi's. 

“Why, it is Halloween. I had totally lost track.” Claire exclaims. They are still in Texas, load picked up( crates of cleaning supplies to be taken to New Mexico). Dinner first and then they are heading out. 

“Halloween. Aye Oct. 31st. Samhain.”

“Sam..what?” He chuckles. 

“Come lasses and I will tell ye a ghost story.   
Appropriate aye?”

“That it is.” He takes the baby so she come get in the rig. After handing her back to Claire, and climbing up himself, he starts.

“Samhain, or summer’s end, is the time of the year where the vail between the living and dead is thinnest.” She shivers and he is well pleased. “A time when the spirits of our ancestors walk among us. Ye can fill them in the thickness of the air, in the breezes that come from nowhere to chill the back of your neck.”  
Her eyes are wide with wonder. Even the baby is listening, her blue eyes seem to follow him. Well, it is her heritage too.

“The time of the fae's where their hills and ponds, their groves and stones are most alive. A time when the veil between worlds between time itself, is as thin as a breath.”

“Between time?”

“Aye, they say Samhain is one of the times where a person can pass through time itself. There has been disappearances, to be sure. Lasses mainly who seem to disappear. Most have explanations, lasses that leave their husbands, teen girls seeking something somewhere else. Most. But there are some that have no cause. No resolution. Those that disappear so do so at this time of year, or other times that the fae's are most active. They will go up to the Standing Stones, or be walking by a fairy pond. And that will be that. Some return. They return with tales, wild tales, of different times. Of meeting their ancestors. But some never are seen again. They find a life, a purpose in the time they are in.”

“Lordy, you are good. Look. I got goosebumps.”

“Nice. I am glad I could give you a grand tale for Samhain/ Halloween.”

“You did.”

“We need to get Ellie in her seat and be off.”

“Right.” The baby is changed and tucked tight into her seat. Highway takes her place of protection, in her own crate, under the baby's seat, and they are off.


	48. A Really Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a very bad dream. It gets her wondering if they are doing the right thing with Ellie.

She sits in the drivers seat of the truck, Ellie on her lap. Why is she in the driver's seat? Why is the baby not in her car seat? Where is Jamie?

Those questions become mute when the truck suddenly starts. She realizes they are on the top of a huge hill. It starts to head down. She screams! She has no hand to grab the steering wheel, can't reach to brake. All she can do is hold tight to the baby as they head down hill.

“Oh no! God help us, save us!” She wakes herself, Jamie, Ellie, and Highway, screaming. 

“Claire baby. Wake up.” He holds her while reaching for the baby. “It is okay.”.

Her eyes open to his concerned face. He holds a crying Ellie close and Highway continues to bark and whine.

“A dream. A nightmare. God,” she falls against him, her heart in her throat, her breath coming out in gasps. “Sorry Ellie love. It is okay Highway. Hush.” She does after a few more whines. She takes Ellie and holds her close.

“Want to talk about it?” He rubs her back. 

“Yah,” the baby has calmed and is drifting back to sleep. “I was in the driver's seat, holding Ellie. The truck started moving. We were heading down this steep hill. I could do nothing! Couldn’t grab the wheel holding her. Couldn’t reach the break. All I could do was hold her close and pray.” She is shuddering when done. He pulls her and the baby on his lap, holding them both.

“That was horrible. You know I would never put you in that position?”

“Yes. I don’t think it was about mistrusting you but myself. I fear I can't do this. Be her mom.”

He continues to stroke her back as he thinks. “You put her first. In the dream. Instead of sitting her down to safe yourself, you put her first. It means something. I appreciate your doubts for I've some of my own. A lot actually. If you really don't believe you can or should do this, we can always give her up.” They both look down at the baby, sleeping between them. 

“No, I couldn’t. She is ours. As much as if I had given birth to her. I am just scared.”

“Me too. But, you will never be in the driver’s seat alone. That I promise. We are in this together.”

“Thank you. That does help. I love you both so much.”

“We love you. “ He lays them down, the baby between them. “Want to keep her here in the hour or so before we must be up?”

“Yes please.” They don't return to sleep but spend that time watching their daughter sleep.


	49. A Hard Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned calls with some news that will break their hearts.  
Highly angsty.

He watches them, with a huge lump in his throat. He doesn’t want to do this. Doesn’t want to say the words that will forever spoil the joy he sees on their faces.  
They are at a motel and Claire is bathing with Ellie. She cups her head as the baby joyfully splashes around. Claire laugh as she watches her.

He would rather take a bullet then tell her what Ned just told him. Would so rather take the pain, the pain he is about to inflict. He knows he must be strong. She will need his strength. He squares his shoulders and mentally prepares himself to say the words which will shatter her. He just prays the will be strong enough to put each other back together.

“Claire?” She looks up from the baby with a smile until she sees his face.

“What's wrong?”

“That was Ned. You want to step out? We need to talk.”

“Okay.” She hands him Ellie and he wraps her in a towel. He takes her to the bed to diaper and dress her as Claire does the same. She comes out and takes a seat on the bed. Ellie lays between them, playing with her toes. “What?”

“He has some news. The articles we were running in Scotland, well, someone responded to them.”

“Who? Her parents are dead, right?”

“They are. But, her dad's mam saw it. She had been searching for her after she found her daughter-in -law had died. She was out of the country, business here, in America. Her son and her had drifted apart. No one knew how to find her. She was overjoyed when she found her still alive.”

“No!” Her hand covers the baby's belly, as if to keep her there. “No Jamie!”

“Claire she is her grandma. We can't keep her away.”

“How,” she looks down at Ellie and the tears start to fall,” How do we give her up? When will she arrive?”

“I don’t know how. But we must. Claire, they are coming to take her now. Children Services will see her returned to Scotland. Ned said since we were fooled by Lori, there will be no charges. They are after her though.”

“Now!” he isn't sure she heard anything else. “Tonight. They can't give us tonight?”

“No. We are not her parents.”

“But, I …Jamie I..”

“I know.” They are both crying. She picks up Ellie and holds her close. Jamie wraps his arms around both of them. 

“How can we just stop loving her? How can we hand her over and never see her again?”

He doesn’t have answers for her. All he can do is hold her. His fault. He should have given her away before she became a part of them. Eventually he moves away and packs up her things, knowing that Claire wouldn't be able to. 

She sits and cries as she tells her all her dreams for her. Jamie packs up bottles, nappy's, tiny dresses, and socks, with tears rolling down his face. Highway whines from her crate.

“Let her out Jamie. Let her say goodbye too.” The pup jumps on the bed and licks the baby's hand. “She has to go. Has a grandma who loves her. She will be okay. We might not.” She breaks and starts crying again.

There is a swift knock on the door. Jamie wipes his face and goes to answer it.

“Hello, I am Alice Strauss from Child protection.”  
“Come in Jamie Fraser and Claire Beauchamp.” The pup growls low at the stranger and Jamie re-crates her. “Sorry. She is just very protective of Ellie.”

“It is quite alright. I am truly sorry about this.”

“Your job, eh. I've her things gathered. Look Claire and I know this is for the best. It is just very hard.”

“I understand. You thought she was your child. To find out she isn't. If it helps, I spoke to Mrs. MacKenzie. She has agreed to send updates and pictures of Ellie to you through Mr. Gowan.”

“Thank her from us.” Claire says. “Jamie can you come take her. Mrs. Strauss, nice to meet you. I can't watch you take her.” She bends down and kisses the baby. Jamie takes her and Claire flees to the bathroom where they all hear her sobs.

“I hate this part of my job. You are wonderful people and will make excellent parents one day.”

“Thank ye. But no child can replace her.” He holds her, whispers a Gaelic bleesing, kisses her and hands her to the social worker with shaking hands. 

“I know. I am sorry.” He nods. She slips her in her car seat, cover her, grabs her diaper bag and walks out.

He finds Claire curled in a ball on the bathroom floor. He lifts her and carries her to bed. They hold tight to each other as they both cry themselves to sleep.


	50. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the lose of Ellie.

She wakes reaching for him. His side of the bed is empty. She sits up with a start her heart pounding. Where is he? She can't lose him too.

Her legs shake as she exits the bed on rubbery legs and heads towards the window. She sees him pull up and her heart slows down.

“Claire,” he says as he enters,” sorry baby. Hoped to be back before you woke.”

“I was scared. I thought..”

“I will never leave you. Just went to get breakfast. And..”

“Not sure I can eat.”

“You must.”

“And?” Her sluggish mind caught up.

“And I had the extra seat removed.” He watches her face fall.

“Oh God! Why?”

“Claire love, we don't need it. And I didn’t want the memory of..”

“Do you really believe if I don't see the seat I will forget about the baby! That I won’t recall being her mommy!” She calls out in her grief before collapsing in heap on the floor. He places the bags of food on the table and kneels down with her. “They took everything else! It is like she didn’t exist. We have nothing to..” she starts to cry.

“Christ Claire, I am sorry. I didn’t think. I just wanted to make it easier, If I could.” She weeps harder. He holds her and rocks her.

“Not your fault.” Said between sobs. “I just don't know how to do this. I miss her so bad.”

“Me too.” 

“Oh.” She looks up. “”God, I am an idiot. You are grieving too. I am sorry Jamie. I wasn’t… I was being selfish.”

“No. Grief is the one time it is allowed.”

“How do we..?”

“One second at a time. Remembering that she is safe and loved. She is out of our lives but is alive. We will get pictures and updates.”

“Right. That helps.”

“Come my love. Eat. Then we have to move on, literally.  
”  
“Right. I forgot.” He lifts her up and sits her on the side of the bed. 

“Can you eat?,

“I will try.”

“Good.” She eats about a third before pushing it away. “It is fine sweetie. We must be off. Ready to see Montana?”

“Yah sure.” She tries to smile at him and he tries to return it. Both fail. They pack up and he takes her hand and leads her out.


	51. Lets Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a way back together.  
Explicit

She is quiet as they drive. Not writing, not reading. She just sits, Highway on her lap, staring out the windshield. He doesn’t try to interrupt her solitude. He doesn’t speak. He doesn’t turn the radio on. The empty space between them while not be filled by either. 

He pulls into a truck stop as the sun sets. He parks and looks at her.

“I will take Highway out?” he offers.

“Thank you.” God, he has to find a way past the politeness. This had never been them. He takes the puppy out.

Claire had an idea. Bold, maybe crazy but, the only thing she can think of. The only thing to help with the pain. To help with the building distance. She climbs to the back of the cab and slips off her clothes. She climbs on the bed and lays down.

“Claire?” he calls out as he reenters the truck. 

“Back here Jamie.” He walks back and stops.

“Claire!”

“Please Jamie. I need to feel something outside of this pain.”

“Me too.” He is already stripping. “You are so beautiful Claire. So God damn beautiful.”

“Make love to me Jamie. Take me away for awhile.”

He joins her with a groan. She clings to him. He kisses her tasting his tears and her own. He hadn't been aware they were crying. She is frantic, her hands claw at his back and down his arse as he greedily sucks and bites at her breasts. She cries out as her pelvis presses against his. 

“I want you! F*ck how I want you!” he growls against her chest. 

“Now Jamie. You don't need to be gentle.”

He had never once entered her without seeing to her first, but, they are both to needy to wait. He takes himself in hand and thrust into her. They both cry out.   
He pounds into her with a ferocity previously unknown. Her cries of pleasure tell the part of his brain, still functional, that she was okay. More then okay. 

Her moans, groans, and curses, and the feel of her nails digging into his back spur him on. That and an immense surge of love and lust he feels for her. Her nails bite into his back as her teeth bite into his shoulder as she cums. He growls pressing hard, feeling the opening of the uterus as he cums.

“Okay?” it is all he can get out as he rolls off her.

“Yes. You.”

“Aye.”

They take time to catch their breath. She reaches for and finds his hand. He takes it linking them.

“I was afraid.” She says after a few minutes. “Afraid of getting lost. Afraid of losing us. It was, this was all I could think to do. This, it was immediate for us. So, I thought sex was the best way to bring us back. To each other.”

“I was worried about us also. Afraid of the distance. Wanted this. Badly. Not just out of lust. But because I love you so much.”

“I love you too. God, I really love you. I don't know if I could survive losing you and us.”

“Nor could I. I made a promise at the beginning. A promise not to leave you, no matter what. I didn't know how hard ‘what' would be. But, my promise still stands. You will always have me, Claire. Always. My heart and body is yours. As long as I live, they will be. No matter how hard it gets.”

She is crying again. He holds her and let’s her. He knows a lot of tears will fall but, as long as they have each other, they will get through it.


	52. Writing as Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire uses writing to get through the worst of her grief.

She starts to write again. As they drive through the country, she spends hours, legs up, cradling her tablet like she used to cradle the baby, and wrote. Jamie is happy to see it. It means she is starting to come back to herself. It is therapy for her. She writes for herself and the travel logs. Her articles are well received. This also helps boast her self esteem and bring her out of the worst of her grief.

She makes love with a frantic intensity that is a bit overwhelming at times. He never denies her but sometimes is unable to move for a bit after. He knows she is working her grief out in the connection of their bodies. He loves her and has no problem with this even though it means driving with a sore, claw filled back the next day. 

The months pass and they both get better. They receive a picture of Ellie Grace, sitting up in grandmother’s house. They both cry but it is more bittersweet. They are healing.   
This is made easier by the news they get from Jenny and Ian. The uncles are being investigated for drug trafficking. It seems the anonymous call did it's job. Justice is on the way. They celebrate this with a bottle of whisky and a weekend of hot sex in the tip of Maine.

She surprises him a month later with the news she is finished. Her book is finished.

‘’May I read it?’’

‘’Yes.’’ She hands her tablet over with shaking hands. He smiles at her. They are in a truck stop in Indiana. He leans against the back of the bed and makes himself comfortable. She lays besides him and watches with anxious eyes.

‘’Dinna fash love. You know how good you are.’’ He starts to read. A few hours later and long after he should have been in bed, he finishes. She is still watches him. He stares back at her, mouth open. ‘’Claire, this is so good. So bloody, wonderfully good. I saw you. Us. Even Ellie and Highway.’’ The dog, no longer a pup, looks up at her name.

‘’Yes. I needed to add everyone. But you don’t think the average reader, would?’’

‘’No, I do because I know us. They wouldn’t. You are going to send it to a publisher, right?’’

‘’You really think I should?’’

‘’You must. Claire, you can't just use your talent for the travel logs. Baby, this is as good and even better then some published books I have read.’’

‘’I will then.’’ 

He smiles at her. ‘’Good.’’


	53. Edit Without Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire prepares her book for the publisher.

"What are you about?” She looks up. She wasn’t even aware they had stopped.

“Oh. I am editing, proofreading, that type of thing.”

“Why? It is perfect.”

“You are a sweetheart. But, I've already found typos, wrong tenses, and other issues. Before I send it to a publisher, it has to be as perfect as I can get it.”

“I see. Can I help?” She fully looks up and around. They are in the parking lot of a truck stop and it is dark. How long has she been staring at her tablet?

“No. You need to sleep.”

“As do you. After you eat. Come Claire, food, shower, and sleep. It will still be there in the morning.” She can’t argue. Her head is spinning with words. She follows him in.

Later, after gentle love making that helps her float off to sleep, she dreams of them. Random words and phrases. Floating in the void, just out of touch.

Over the next few months, she slowly got it as perfect as she could. She then had Jamie reread it.

“It is better. I can see how it flows better.” He told here when he was done.

“Good. Ready to be sent to a publisher then?”

“Definitely. I thought it was before but now, it really is.”

She hits the download button with a shaken hand. Placed into a format for submission, she starts sending it out. The waiting began.

A month went by. She is distracted by the drive into Alaska and didn’t notice the passage of time, at first. As she describes the vastness of the land for her travel logs and Jamie keeps her warm at night( they stay in hotels), she temporarily forgets she is waiting to hear from them.

It isn't until they return to the 48 continuous states, that she recalls. She checks her long neglected e-mail.

“Oh my God!”

“What baby?”

“Liberty Publishing wants to meet with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginally published under ''Safety ' do to Fibro brain. Sorry guys. Right place now..


	54. Book Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book contract leads to a PR tour.

Things moved fast after her meeting with Liberty Publishing. They offer her a contract with she signs after consulting with Jamie. 

Suddenly she finds herself traveling with a publicist, a sweet lady named Sarah. She has bocked her on talk shows and radio broadcasts. There are book signings. It is all so exciting. What she has always wanted. But she misses Jamie. 

They FaceTime as often as possible but it is not the same. She tosses and turns in strange hotel rooms, reaching for him in the night.

“You love him, Jamie? You call out his name in your sleep.” Sarah asks one morning.

“I adore him. I miss him lots.” She doesn’t know that she will be seeing him later that morning. 

She is doing a morning talk show in Cincinnati. She is getting used to the fussing over her hair and make-up after a month. 

“So, tell us what you thought when you first saw our city, when you crossed the bridge.” The host guides her.  
She starts to. She describes the awe of the lights, the trepidation of crossing that invisible line that separates north and south. 

“But Jamie made it okay. He reminded me that he was even a bigger outlander and he was treated wonderfully."

“Well, speaking of. We've a surprise guest. Come on out.” She jerks around, forgetting where she is to be looking. There he is, with Highway, held tight by her leash. 

“Jamie.” It is just a whisper but the mike picks it up. A soft ‘ aw' goes through the audience.

“Claire.” He lifts her up and she holds him close.

“What are you doing here. I thought you were in Nebraska.”

“A small ruse. Forgive me. It was so I could do this. He sits her down and drops to one knee. Oh, it is a risk. She could reject him on national TV but, one he is willing to take. The ring is in a pouch on Highway's neck. 

The dog licks her mistress' hand, her tail going a mile a minute. Well trained, she doesn’t jump, but she wants to.

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, I can’t recall what it was like not to have you in my life. You are the part of me I dinna ken I was missing. I love you more then life itself. Will you do me the honor of being my permanent front seat passenger. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! A million times yes!” He lets out his breath and retrieves the ring. She holds out her hand as he slips it on. They are both crying and the audience is on their feet, in thunderous applause.

“You got the title of the book in.” They are in the hotel room, alone. She lays naked and sweaty against him. A month is a long time.

“Well it was why you were there.” She giggles.

“God how I love you.” He had farther surprised her by explaining he had a sub driver for the rest of her book tour. He will be traveling with her. They will plan a wedding after.

“As I do you. Ready for the rest of our lives, my front seat passenger.”

“Absolutely my driver.”

The end


End file.
